Paralelo amor
by AdriSnapePotter
Summary: Durante la Guerra de Pain contra Naruto, Hinata recibe un ataque y pierde la consiencia, luego de esto despierta en un lugar que no conoce, en un plano paralelo al suyo. Mientras ella busca como volver decide no contar nada sobre de donde es, y sin darse cuenta empieza a tener sentimientos Rivaille el hombre que la rescato de ser devorada por un titan
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE QUE SE PRESENTEN EN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LOS MAESTRO **MASASHI KISHIMOTO** , Y **HAJIME ISAYAMA**. ACLARADO ESTO, CONTINUEMOS

 **Pareja:** **Levi Rivaille & Hinata Hyuga.**

 **Advertencia:** Como en la mayoría de historias de romances, esta tendrá lemón, lo normal, espero que no les moleste, ((por cierto, es mi primer historia, espero y sea de su agrado)).

" _ **Pensamientos**_ **"**

-Hablan

- **Recuerdo**

 **¿DONDE ESTOY?**

Tenía perdida la batalla, eso Hinata lo sabía de antemano, nada de lo que hiciese o dijese lo cambiaría.. Pero, aun así no se rendiría, no, si estaba en el suelo herido, ella lo salvaría, aunque su vida dependiese de ello, era por eso que se encontraba en esa situación, siendo atacada por Pain mientras intentaba acercarse inútilmente a Naruto.

Faltaba poco para llegar a él, pero un golpe sorpresa la hizo descender y alejarse de su propósito.. No le importaba cuanto dolor sentía en ese momento, eso era lo de menos, tenía que seguir, solo un poco más y liberaría a Naruto de esas ataduras que tanto lo estaban lastimando.. "Solo un poco más, solo un poco.. Mas.." Se repetía mentalmente a cada paso que daba, no podía permitir que la persona que era su ejemplo a seguir muriera, no de esa manera. Otro golpe la saco de sus pensamientos, pero no desistiría aunque fuera arrastrándose lucharía.

" _ **Porque ese era su camino ninja"**_

Se fue levantando lentamente y pudo ver a Pain acercándose peligrosamente a Naruto, mientras este intentaba de manera inútil y torpe moverse.

Fue sintiendo una oleada de miedo en su interior, si no hacía algo no estaba segura de lo que le llegaría a pasar, y como un "flash en su mente" reaparecieron todos esos momentos en la academia donde compartió con sus amigos, las veces que iban juntos a misiones, cuando se reunían y caminaban por la aldea e hablaban de cualquier cosa, recordó a Kurenai-sensei quien fue como una madre para ella en todos estos años y a la cual quería y apreciaba mucho, a Shino quien a pesar de ser reservado y un poco misterioso, siempre estuvo con ella apoyándola y protegiéndola de todo, igual que Kiba que con sus bromas la hacía olvidar un poco sus problemas, era sin duda el mejor amigo que podía tener, se acordó de Akamaru que antes era un hermoso cachorrito y ahora era grande y fuerte, también en su mente apareció Nejí, Hanabi y su papa que a pesar de que los dos últimos la trataban mal y le dijeran todo el tiempo que era una vergüenza para el clan ella los amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Eran su familia.

Todo eso pasaba por su cabeza mientras corría hasta mas no poder para evitar que el ataque que creaba Pain dañará a Naruto, y como si fueran sus últimos momentos vio a todos frente a ella, a Kurenai-sense, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Gai-sensei, Rock-Lee-san, Neji-niisan, Ten-ten-san, shikamaru-san, chouji-san, Ino-san, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-san, Sae-san y Naruto-kun..

Todos los que formaban parte de su vida, con los que compartió momentos que atesoraba en su corazón. _**"Papa perdóname por ser débil, sé que soy una vergüenza, siempre lo he sido desde que mama murió he sido una molestia, si muero sé que estarás feliz Hanabi será la líder del clan y no tendré que avergonzarte más, perdóname por no ser la hija que querías, por ser tan débil de fuerza y carácter, debería haber muerto hace mucho tiempo, cuando me secuestraron por mi culpa mi tío murió, si no me hubiesen secuestrado el estaría vivo y tú no me odiarías tanto, pero ahora moriré y estarás tranquilo, ya no tendrás que hacerte cargo de mí y eso me alegra un poco.. Aunque me hubiese gustado que te sintieses orgulloso de mi...".**_

En ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo y solo alcanzo a escuchar que Naruto gritaba su nombre con todas sus fuerzas... De pronto todo se oscureció y no pudo escuchar ni sentir nada más.

 _ **"Oscuridad"**_ No había más que eso, ni una pequeña luz, solo oscuridad.

No sentía nada, no había dolor, ni angustia, o miedo. ¿Que era ese lugar? _**"¿Acaso así era la muerte?"**_ Pensaba que al menos al morir vería a su mama, pero no había nadie, estaba sola, no podía ver nada, tampoco sentía la paz que tantas personas le contaban que se sentiría al morir, ni las punzadas en el corazón que hace unos minutos atrás estaban presentes, cuanto tiempo había estado ahí?, horas o quizás días? No tenía idea, pero lo que si sabía es que definitivamente no quería estar en ese lugar, todo era tan silencioso que por primera vez desde que se encontraba ahí tuvo miedo.

Miedo de que no saliera nunca, de no volver a ver a su familia, sus amigos, de no volver a ver a Naruto. Pero para su suerte o quizás no tanta, comenzó a sentir que sus dedos se movían, el dolor era leve pero lo suficiente para saber que no estaba muerta..

Bueno al menos esa era su esperanza, poco a poco sus parpados tuvieron movimientos, los sentía pesados y tomo todo un esfuerzo poderlos entre abrir un poco, _**"luz"**_ ese fue lo primero que pensó mientras los cerraba nuevamente para luego volverlos a abrir y ver con más claridad, aun veía borroso pero pudo distinguir árboles a su alrededor, eran casi tan grandes como los árboles que había en el bosque de Konoha pero ese lugar no era su hogar, donde estaban todos? Que paso con Pain y Naruto?.. Naruto! Tengo que ayudarlo, el me necesita, necesita mi ayuda, intento moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, el impacto que debió de haber sufrido suponía que era más fuerte de lo que imagino, pero tenía que ponerse de pie, aunque solo pudo sentarse ya que el dolor era tan intenso que al solo intentarlo, no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor, eso no era nada bueno, paso unos minutos tratando de controlar sin moverse, luego de ya no sentía tanta molestia observo mejor el lugar, era un bosque de campo abierto, podía escuchar el sonido de algunos animales en los alrededores, las aves en el cielo y el viento soplando suavemente pero.. Como llego hasta ahí? No era Konoha o si lo era sería una parte donde jamás había estado, no era para nada bueno, estaba en un lugar desconocido, sola, sin armas y con poco chakra, esto era por lejos algo bueno, pero nada la prepararía para lo que diviso al frente de ella..

A solo unos metros de distancia una criatura gigante con apariencia humana se iba acercando poco a poco, definitivamente no estaba en konoha! Pero.. ¿Qué lugar era ese? Como llego ahí! Y lo más importante en ese momento era el cómo iba a salir de esa situación?

 **En otro lugar del bosque**

-Capitán Levi un clase 8 viene acercándose rápidamente atrás de nosotros, todo indica que es un anormal, a la derecha se ha presentado movimiento de dos de clas al frente hay un clase 15 señor.- informaba a pocos metros de distancia una joven de aproximadamente 20 años de cabellos castaños, piel clara y grandes ojos acaramelados, mientras cabalgaba por el lado derecho del capitán.

-Petra, tú y Erd encárguense del clase 8. Gunter, Aurou ustedes irán por dos de la derecha, dispérsense yo me encargare del de adelante. Ahora pónganse en marcha... Ya!

Dicho esto, todos descendieron de sus caballos, dirigiéndose a sus respectivos titanes. Levi aun en el suyo se acercaba peligrosamente al anormal de clase 15 que corría sin percatarse de su presencia todavía, tomo ese punto a su favor y salto de su caballo, logro engancharse sin problemas a este y con un movimiento tomo sus espadas, y l con un golpe limpio acabo con él en cuestión de segundos, no era realmente un problema para él, hizo una mueca de asco cuando vio su túnica mancharse de la sangre del titán, sabía que se desintegraría en cuestión de segundos, a penas pisara el castillo la lavaría el mism veces, las que fueran necesarias.

No había señal de algún otro titán cerca, pero estando fuera de los muros no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia, y menos en campo abierto, ese era un privilegio que ningún soldado se podía dar, en este mundo el que se descuida muere, así de simple.

Caminaba manteniendo su típica expresión neutra, no podía negar que esto de matar titanes se estaba volviendo algo molesto por momentos.

A pasos lentos llego hasta su caballo de y cuando se disponía a volver con su grupo, un grito no muy lejos de donde se encontraba lo alerto, sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió hasta el lugar donde se produjo el sonido, queriendo que todo se acabase pronto.

Hinata se encontraba aterrada, no podía huir, sus piernas no le respondían, lo que se encontraba en frente de ella se estaba acercando cada vez más. No pudo evitar soltar un grito de terror cuando pudo distinguir bien su apariencia, era lo más espantoso que había visto en su vida, la guerra en konoha sin duda era algo que le quitaría el sueño a cualquiera, pero lo que estaba ahí era algo que jamás había visto, ni el zorro de Naruto ni el shukaku de Gaara la aterraban tanto como lo que estaba al frente de ella, era cierto que no se sentiría igual si por lo menos su red de chakra funcionara, pero no era así, no tenía escapatoria, estaba indefensa y a medida que se acercaba ella trataba de alejarse arrastrándose por el suelo lleno de plantas, hierbas y flores, _**"flores"**_ ella amaba las flores la hacían sentir feliz, eran tan hermosas y al mismo tiempo frágiles y fuerte, soportan las tormentas, los días de mucho sol, pero frágiles porque con un solo tirón suelen romperse, ella se parecía un poco a las flores, no por lo hermosa pero si por lo frágil y fuerte, aunque en este momento se sentía débil, era una vergüenza, quizás y si lo pensaba bien morir no sería tan mala idea después de todo.. Fue sacada de su ensoñación cuando sintió unas enormes manos agarrar su cuerpo y elevarlo hacia la altura de este, no pudo evitar soltar otro grito de terror al percatarse de lo que la sostenía, había decidido dejarse morir, no luchar más, pero eso no evitaba sentir miedo y rabia por ser tan débil, si tan solo pudiera moverse, si tan solo pudiera activar su byakugan todo sería diferente, pero sabía que no pasaría, si el ataque de Pain no la mato de seguro esto lo haría, ella moriría y no podía cambiar ese hecho.

Cabalgo lo más rápido que se le era posible, ya no se escuchaban gritos, uno más caído el único pensamiento que le venía a la mente a el Capitán del cuerpo de exploración en ese momento, paro un momento para orientarse, se podía apreciar el sonido de las aves y de los arboles a causa del viento pero nada más, habría escuchado bien? O era solo su mente que le estaba jugando una mala pasada por el cansancio... Decidió volver pero al mirar a un costado pudo divisar una silueta humana que se arrastraba por las hiervas, evidentemente huyendo de un clase 8, sin quitar su expresión aburrida y cansada se dirigió velozmente a donde estaba la persona que necesitaba (evidentemente)) ayuda, no estaba muy lejos pero si lo suficiente para darle tiempo al titán de tomarlo, los gritos femeninos se volvieron a escuchar y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al pensar que esa pobre persona debería estar aterrada pensando que ese sería su fin, pero mientras el pudiera impedirlo eso no pasaría, prometió proteger y salvar a la humanidad, y aunque muchos de sus camaradas hayan muerto incluso en frente de sus ojos esta vez no sería así, de eso estaba seguro.

POV Hinata.

Era su fin lo sabía, pero no quería ver, sabía lo que esa criatura grotesca le haría, eso la aterraba, nunca pensó morir así, incluso hubiese preferido morir de cualquier otra manera en ese mismo instante, no podía pensar en nada que no fuese Naruto, él nunca se enteraría de su amor, el no sabría que era su ejemplo a seguir que por el ella seguía luchando y volverse más fuerte y poder ser lo suficientemente buena y así decirle todo lo que significaba en su vida, con ese pensamiento cerro sus ojos fuertemente esperando su muerte, pero en vez de eso se escuchó un fuerte sonido que en ese momento no pudo descifrar abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió que la soltaban y se preparó para el doloroso golpe que la caída le proporcionaría, pero este nunca llego, en vez de eso sintió que era sostenida por unos fuertes brazos, alzó la vista solo para encontrarse con unos fríos y penetrantes ojos grises que la miraban con un leve ceño fruncido.. Después de eso sus parpados le pesaban y ya no supo más de sí. Levi por otra parte, tenía su mirada puesta en el clase 8 que yacía muerto a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba, se había olvidado por así decirlo que sostenía entre sus brazos a la joven que había rescatado de una muerte segura, pero al sentirla temblar, dirigió su mirada a esta, al hacerlo vio que la muchacha también levantaba su mirada, miro sus ojos, aquellos, eran hermosos, los más bellos ojos que había visto jamás, por supuesto nunca lo diría, pensó el, eran de un color que no pensaba que podía existir en alguna persona, se veían tan inocentes, tan puros, sin odio o rencor, pero no pudo seguir observándolos más, porque se iban cerrando cada vez un poco más hasta que se cerraron por completo.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, no sabía dónde se encontraba "nuevamente", todo había sido un sueño? Era lo más lógico, de seguro y hora se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha, debió haberse quedado inconsciente cuando recibió el golpe que de Pain, sí, eso de seguro paso, trataba de creer eso, debía creer ello. Tardo unos segundos para notar que se encontraba recostada en una cama, y arropada con unas finas sábanas blancas, no había mucha luz en ese lugar, quizás ya era de noche, eso pensaba pero diviso una pequeña luz proveniente de una especie de antorcha a un lado de la pared, su vista se fue aclarando poco a poco, trato de acomodarse mejor hasta que noto que sus manos y pies estaban encadenados, ¿pero porque estaba de esa manera, que había hecho? Empezó a desesperarse, su padre tendría algo que ver en todo eso?. Si era cierto había escuchado una conversación hace unas semanas atrás donde uno de los ancianos de su clan proponía deshacerse de ella, pero nunca creo que su padre la odiara tanto como para aceptar hacerle eso, era su hija después de todo.

Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, aún tenía la vista baja, observando sus manos atadas, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea su padre, si su mama estuviese con vida, todo sería diferente, ella era diferente...

 **-Oka-san.- Gritaba una pequeña desde la ventana de su casa, mientras observaba a su madre en el jardín con unas orquídeas en sus manos.**

 **-Cariño que ocurre?- Pregunto la mujer de grandes ojos blancos y cabello negro-azulado. La pequeña al ver que su mama le respondía, salió corriendo hasta llegar a ella, extendió sus brazos y su mama le extendió una orquídea, la niña de 4 años sonrió, le gustaba mucho las flores, y más si su mama se las daba, se sentó al lado de ella con la mirada baja, no quería que su mama la vira sonrojada, su padre siempre la regañaba, y la castigaba cuando tartamudeaba, alegando que una Hyuuga no podía mostrar esos defectos nunca, y menos siendo la heredera, pero aunque lo intentaba no podía dejar de sonrojarse ni tartamudear, y eso la hacía ponerse muy triste, quería que su mama y su papa se sintieran orgullosa de ella, y más ahora que sabía que su mama estaba esperando a su hermanita.**

 **-Cariño que sucede, tu papa te dijo algo acaso?- Volvió a preguntar la mujer un poco preocupada al ver que su hija aún mantenía la mirada gacha sin hablar.**

 **-O-oka-san, q-que t-tengo q-que h-hacer p-ara q-que mi O-oto-san m-me quiera?.- La voz se escuchaba entrecortada mientras que hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar.**

 **La mujer no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendida, triste, y enojada, si era cierto ella había visto muchas veces la manera tan dura en que su esposo trataba a su hija, pero también estaba consciente de que no lo hacía porque no quisiera a su hija, al contrario, y esa era justamente su manera de demostrarle su aprecio, si Hinata no cambiaba su manera de ser, el consejo dictaminaría que no tendría ni el carácter ni la fortaleza para ser una líder, y por ende le pondría el cello del pájaro enjaulado, y eso era lo que ellos menos querían.**

 **Se acercó más a su hija y con una mano le tomo el mentón de manera dulce, al hacerlo la niña levanto la vista, sus ojos brillaban, y su cara estaba roja, le partía el corazón verla de esa manera, por lo que la abrazo y beso su frente.**

 **-No tienes que hacer absolutamente nada Hinata, para tu papa y para mi eres muy importante, te queremos mucho, no tienes que hacer nada porque su cariño lo tienes desde el día en que supo que llegarías al mundo, sé que a veces piensas que él no lo hace, pero te aseguro que eres lo que más ama, y te lo demuestra de una manera equivocada, aun eres una niña para entenderlo pero para nosotras hermana y tu son nuestro mundo y haríamos todo lo posible por su bienestar, así que no estés triste, que te parece si vamos al mercado y compramos rollos de canela y lo comemos con chocolate?.- Se separó de su madre y con una gran sonrisa asintió, al ver a su hija ya mejor ella sonrió, se levantaron y caminaron en dirección a la casa.**

 **-G-gracias Oka-san, t-te quiero.**

Volvió de sus recuerdos al escuchar pasos cerca, trato de mantenerse alerta, sabía que no había mucho que pudiese hace, su red de chakra aún estaba rota, y su cuerpo no se había recuperado, no podía usar su byakugan, aunque pudiera no habría diferencia, estando encadenada estaba a merced de su padre y de los ancianos de su clan.

Estuvo sentada en la cama unos minutos hasta que los pasos se detuvieron justo al frente de donde se encontraba, alzo la vista y se sorprendió al ver a un grupo de hombres uniformados, los observo por unos segundos más, no parecían de su clan, a decir verdad jamás los había visto. Eran 5 en total, el más importante parecía ser aquel rubio de ojos azules parado de elegante frente a su celda, él tenía la mirada relajada, pero su semblante era serio aunque no lo pareciera, luego miro a el lado izquierdo de este que donde se encontraban tres personas más, pero a diferencia de, el, tenían el ceño fruncido y la miraban de forma amenazante, excepto la mujer que estaba pegada a su celda que le sonreía de una manera casi demente.

-Veo que ya despertaste...- Rompió el silencio el hombre rubio, Hinata no sabía que responder, podría preguntarles porque la tenían encarcelada, y posiblemente hasta sellada, pero desecho esa idea al instante, no parecían ninjas, no tenían insignias ni nada que demostraran que lo eran, más bien parecían partes de un ejército, y no parecían ser de Konoha, pero que hacía en un lugar como ese? Se suponía que debería estar con los demás, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que todos la seguían mirando, como si esperaran algo y fue cuando se dio cuenta por fin en la situación que se encontraba.

Al ver que no respondía el Comandante Smith se fue acercando hasta quedar al lado de la Mayor Hanji que hasta el momento permanecía inmóvil viendo a Hinata fue entonces cuando un grito se escucho

-PERO QUE LINDOS OJOS TIENE!.- Todos en ese lugar se quedaron congelados, sabían cómo era la Mayor Hanji, pero en una situación como esta ese comentario sobraba, por su parte Hinata la miraba como si no entendiese lo que había dicho, hasta que tomo en cuenta que la había alagado y se sonrojo hasta las orejas bajando la mirada, el Comandando decidió ignorar a la eufórica mujer que estaba a su lado y mitrando a la muchacha que estaba encadenada hablo.

-Soy el Comandante Erwin Smith, del grupo de reconocimiento, solicitamos hacerle algunas preguntas, y esperamos que nos la responda de una manera clara y sincera jovencita, tiene alguna pregunta?.- Hinata no había levantado la cabeza mientras él hablaba, no sabía quiénes eran, pero algo le decía que no pertenecían a Konoha, así que con todo el valor que pudo tomar miro hacia él y pregunto:

-D-dónde estoy?

Nadie se sorprendió por la pregunta, supusieron que preguntaba en donde se encontraba, es decir lo que estaba encerrada, esta vez el que hablo no fue ni Zoe o Smith, si, no, alguien que estaba recostado a la pared con la mirada a un costado, que desde que llegaron decidió ponerse al margen de la situación hasta ahora.

-Que donde estás?.-Comenzó con voz cansada y mirada aburrida, sus ojos filosos se dirigieron a los de Hinata, camino lentamente hasta donde unos minutos atrás se habían encontrado sus compañeros, con una mano toco la reja acero y prosiguió.- Yo te diré donde estas mocosa. Estas en el sótano del cuartel general bajo custodia del cuerpo de exploración, te preguntaras porque no es así? Resulta que irrumpiste una regla muy grave que podría ser la causante de tu ejecución, ahora solo lo preguntare una vez, y espero que me respondas con la verdad, si no quieres que te saque la verdad de otra manera, que hacías fuera de los muros?.

Hinata se quedó paralizada, como si su mundo entero se hubiese desvanecido por completo, no podía articular ni una palabra, todo lo que el hombre al frente de ella había dicho debía de ser una broma.. Pero eso no fue lo que la dejo en ese estado, lo que la dejo de esa manera, fue darse cuenta que esa persona que le hablaba era el mismo chico de su "sueño" el que la había rescatado de esa bestia que quería comérsela, su cabeza le empezó a doler, quería vomitar, llorar, gritar, creer que todo esto era una pesadilla pero no era así, ella se encontraba en un lugar muy lejos de su hogar, con personas desconocidas que al ver sus miradas podía dar crédito a que si no hablaba en ese instante la harían hablar, y con el chico de mirada fría y penetrante que la miraba de una forma que en ese momento no podía descifrar.

Tomo una larga respiración, no miro al chico que se encontraba frente a ella, y hablo

-N-no sé de qué me hablan, no, se c-como llegue a ese lugar, no sé cuál es el cuerpo de exploración, no sé porque me tienen encerrada ni mucho menos sé de qué se trata l-lo de afuera de los m-muros, no conozco a nadie aquí, solo deseo regresar a casa.- No pudo evitar que sus últimas palabras sonaran rotas, quería ir a casa, pero no sabía cómo, no podía confiar en nadie en este lugar, si tan solo por haber salido a quien sabe que estaba encerrada, no quería pensar que le harían si se enteraran que no era de ese lugar.

-Así que tienes agnecia. Que conveniente.- soltó en un gruñido Levi, sin poderlo evitar, aunque no lo reconociera, la muchacha al frente de él le intrigaba, no sabía la razón pero había algo en ella que no estaba bien, y él se encargaría de averiguarlo.

-L-lo lamento.-Musito mordiéndose el labio, no podía decirle que había llegado.. No podía confiar, si se los decía de seguro la ejecutarían por "mentir".

Al notar que Rivaille se estaba tomando de manera muy personal el caso el Comandante Smith decidió intervenir.

-Le hemos hecho algunas pruebas de sangre mientras estaba inconsciente, teníamos que cerciorarnos que no era un titán, los resultados dieron negativo, pero aun queremos hacerle algunas preguntas, si bien hay una posibilidad de que haya perdido la memoria queremos saber si recuerda donde estaba antes de aparecer en el bosque, el Capitán Rivaille nos informó que la encontró huyendo de un clase 8, alguien la dejo ahí?

Agradeció internamente que pensara que tenía agenesia, ahora tenía que convencerlos que no sabía nada al respecto aunque si lo pensaba mejor era cierto, no tenía idea de lo que era todo eso, pero tendría que averiguarlo, talvez así podría salir de ese lugar.

-No lo recuerdo señor. L-lo siento.

-Bien ahora dinos cómo te llamas, lo sabes?.- Pregunto de nuevo el rubio, así podrían llamar a su familia.

-H-hinata Hyuuga.- respondió en un hilito de voz.

"Así que Hyuuga eh" pensó Levi, dando una media sonrisa poco visible pero existente

-Bueno Señorita Hyuuga su familia vive en el distrito de Trost verdad?

Estaba nerviosa, asustada, eran preguntas fáciles y normales, pero no le gustaba mentir, si bien su familia era de Konoha aquí no existía dicho sitio así que opto por ignorar la pregunta y aventurarse a preguntar.

-S-señor, m-me podría explicar que son los titanes?

Erwin le ofreció una sonrisa triste, la chica no tenía memoria y tendría que enterarse de todo el infierno que se vivía fuera de los muros, en parte la envidiaba, desearía no tener que vivir ni recordar a cada momento lo horroroso que es vivir preso del miedo, encerados a sabiendas que si no luchaban moría.

-Claro, pero ahora me tengo que ir.- Se giró para quedar frente a Levi.- Tu encárgate de explicarle todo a la señorita, talvez si tenemos suerte se quiera unir a nuestras filas.-Después de decir esto soltó una carcajada que termino por irritar a Levi.

-Me has visto cara de comunicador o que Erwin?- Estaba enojado, con el ceño fruncido, tener que explicarle a una mocosa todo aquello que quería olvidar le enfurecía de sobremanera, ahora lo único que le faltaba era que le dijera que tenía que ser la niñera de esa niña.

Como leyéndole el pensamiento, el Capitán se le acercó a él y susurro:

-Crees que no me di cuenta como la mirabas, no te hagas el duro, quizás y la convenzas para que se quede, sabes que necesitamos más reclutas o el cuerpo de exploración será cerrado, sabes lo que dice la ley, ya no nos apoyaran, has lo que sea necesario, y por cierto, si acepta ella estará bajo tu cuidado.

Dicho esto salió lo más antes posible, seguido por los demás, dejando solos a un furioso Levi y a una nerviosa Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2 Entre muros

**LOS PERSONAJES DE QUE SE PRESENTEN EN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LOS MAESTROS MASASHI KISHIMOTO, Y HAJIME ISAYAMA. ACLARADO ESTO, CONTINUEMOS**

 **Pareja: Levi Rivaille & Hinata Hyuga. **

**Advertencia: Como en la mayoría de historias de romances, esta tendrá lemón, lo normal, espero que no les moleste, ((por cierto, es mi primer historia, espero y sea de su agrado)).**

 **"Pensamientos"**

 **-Hablan**

 **-Recuerdo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ririchiyo: Muchas gracias por tu reviews, es mi primer fanic y me estoy esforzando por que les guste ^^**

 **capitulo 2**

 **PVO Hinata**

Sentía como se iban todos dejándome nuevamente sola, no podía dejar de temblar todo esto que me estaba pasando tenía que ser una pesadilla, no había ni una mínima posibilidad de que no lo fuera, aun debo estar inconsciente en el suelo o en el hospital de Konoha, todo esto no es real, pero se siente como tal. Aun no entiendo, si me dijeron que no he hecho nada ni soy un peligro porque me tienen todavía encerrada? Cada vez me convenzo que esto no es un sueño como lo pensé, mi cuerpo duele, y siento aun mi chakra está débil, ni siquiera creo poder usar el Byakugan, si mi familia me viera ya me hubiesen sellado, y recalcado que no sirvo para nada y en este momento no están nada más lejanos de la realidad, tengo que salir de aquí, pero primero tengo que saber dónde exactamente estoy.

 ** _"Los muros"_** algo de ello menciono el hombre rubio uniformado, si no escuche mal viven en ellos, pero porque? Si viven entre muros nunca podré volver, ya no veré a mis amigos, ni mi familia, me quedare aquí para siempre. NO! Definitivamente regresare sea como sea, buscare la manera **_"Naruto-kun tú me enseñaste a seguir y no rendirme, y eso hare, regresare"_**.

 **Fin de POV**

.

.

.

.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se encontraba a solas, cinco minutos talvez, aún estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, y la mayor parte de ellos era para el rubio oji-azul que vestía de anaranjado casi todo el tiempo, no se habia dado cuenta que alguien no se habia ido con los demás, y desde que ella creía que estaba sola se la paso observando cada facción, o movimiento, no se molestaba en hacerse notar, simplemente quería estudiarla, ver si era un peligro, no se confiaba mucho en las personas, y aunque la chica que estaba ahí parecía inocente y hasta se atrevería a decir ilusa de esta situación no se permitiría confiarse, eso lo sabía más que nadie, puede que esa sea una táctica que emplee y sea una de ellos.

Los resultados salieron negativos, lo sabía, pero había algo en ella que no podía pasar por alto, no sabia que, pero uno de sus sentidos le decía que no todo en ella estaba bien.. Esperaba equivocarse, seria una pena que alguien tan joven resultara ser parte de los que tratan de destruir a la humanidad, a pesar de que ya haya más de uno de su edad que está involucrados en esto.

El silencio aún seguía latente, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, y le estaba entrando un poco de sueño, debía descansar si quería restaurar más rápido su red d chakra, con movimientos suaves se acomodó sobre la almohada y cuando iba a recostarse un sonido la hizo saltar sobre si literalmente, alzo su vista en donde se produjo el sonido, sus latidos subieron, su respiración se hizo más rápida y un temblor en sus manos se presentó al instante, el hombre que la había rescatado, estaba ahí viéndola desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo, no podía creer que sus sentidos se hayan reducido al mínimo hasta no darse cuenta de que en ese pequeño lugar se encontraba alguien más que ella, definitivamente algo pasaba con red de chakra.

Nadie hablaba, solo se observaban, Hinata quito el contacto visual pero sentía como aquel hombre que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, aunque solo fueran segundos, ella los sentía como horas, no lo miraba a la cara, no era necesario para que supiese que él lo seguía haciendo.

La situación se volvía cada vez más incómoda para ambos, el lugar no era el mejor para mantener una conversación, era la primera vez que Hinata se encontraba en un lugar con tan poca higiene, no era que ella menospreciara el lugar, pero tampoco podía alagarlo, era una celda, si antes había dormido en árboles, y en bosques en sacos para dormir, eso era mucho mejor que estar encadenada, quería darse un baño, comer un poco, no lo había hecho desde hace 2 días, cuando estaban aún en Konoha.

No era extremadamente débil, ella podía pasar días entrenando y seguir rindiendo, días. Sin dormir par mejora pero con la batalla de Pain su cuerpo se debilito de sobre manera, y no estaba segura si se podría poner de pie.

Aun el lugar se mantenía en silencio, incluso llego a pensar que ya se encontraba sola, pero en el momento en que escucho un suspiro al otro lado descarto la idea por completo, aún estaba ese pequeño hombre de piel clara frente a ella, con titubeo alzo la cabeza y lo miro, todavía temblaba, y si ese hombre le hacía daño?, no sabía nada de él, tal vez la rescato para matarla, o hacerle algo peor, aprovechando que no puede moverse, pero.. Si fuera así, porque no lo hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad y la rescato? Posiblemente quiera sus ojos.. Pero eso es algo completamente improbable, no puede saberlo, no parece que sepa algo, más bien, parece fastidiado de esta situación, solo tal vez realmente se encontraba en un mundo diferente.

Se mantuvieron callados por un largo tiempo y cuando parecía que ninguno de los dos hablaría alzo su mirada que choco con la de la persona que se encontraba al frente.

-Al final te dignas a mirarme.-hablo Levi de una manera tosca que la hizo poner más nerviosa.-Te seré sincero, eso de que no recuerdas nada no me convence del todo, es algo difícil de creer, sabes? y aunque en los exámenes no saliera nada fuera de lo normal, no soy tan confiado como lo es Erwin o la loca de Hanji, si ocultas algo me encargare de averiguarlo.- en este punto del dialogo Hinata ya no podía sostenerle la mirada, nunca fue buena para mentir, y tenía miedo de que viera a través de la mirada que efectivamente ocultaba algo.

Rivaille aun la veía, y volvió sus ojos a él, a pesar de que su mirada fuera, filosa, fría, sin emoción y de con un poco de aburrimiento, se dio cuenta de que en aquellos ojos grises habían una pizca de curiosidad.

No sabía porque pero la hacía sentir indefensa, e intimidada, se sentía casi como cuando la miraba su padre pero la diferencia era que el no solo tenia una mirada fría, si no también vacia, se preguntó que le había ocurrido para que sus ojos no reflejaran nada de brillo, solo pozos vacíos y sin vida, por un momento se sintió reflejada en ellos, tal vez el también sufría pero a diferencia de ella, se mantenía fuerte, sin mostrar debilidad, se veía imponente, pero a la vez se podía confiar en el, una clase de líder, se veía confiado y seguro de si mismo.. Eso era al menos lo que reflejaba.

-Ey Mocosa acaso no me escuchaste? Te he dicho que harás a partir de ahora? O tu cerebro es tan reducido que no capta la pregunta!.- Salió de su ensoñación de golpe, se había distraído pensando en sus ojos que no escucho que le estaba hablando, trato de articular palabra pero lo que salía de ella era balbuceos y palabras sin sentidos.

-Sabes que Hyuga olvídalo. Te hare una propuesta, puedes rechazarla si así lo deseas, o aceptarla. Aunque no creo que tengas otra opción.-Hizo una pausa frunció un poco el ceño y continúo:

-Ya que no tienes memoria puedes quedarte y unirte al cuerpo de reconocimiento, o rechazar e irte de este lugar, sin dinero, ni sitio donde quedarte, estamos en una especie de guerra, y es muy difícil encontrar un lugar o un trabajo decente para alguien que no "recuerda" casi nada, que decides?.

Con esa proposición sería una tonta si decidiera no unirse, pero.. A qué precio? No sabía que era el cuerpo de reconocimiento, que hacían?.- como leyéndole el pensamiento, Rivailler se adelantó.- El cuerpo de reconocimiento se encarga de ir de expedición cada cierto fuera de los muros, como ya te habrás dado cuenta antes, hay criaturas gigantes que rodean los muros, ellos nos protegen de los titanes.- Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que escuchaba, entonces este mundo está rodeado de criaturas gigantescas, pero porque no luchaban? Deberían salir y acabar con ellos, eso es lo que harían sus amigos y ella misma, pelear. Hasta el final.

Levi no se dio cuenta de todo el mar de preguntas que se formaban en la cabeza de la muchacha que aún se encontraba encadenada por lo que prosiguió.

-Hace poco los titanes invadieron la ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso, por suerte los civiles lograron escapar todos a salvo, pero perdimos a muchos compañeros y subordinados, ellos murieron salvando muchas vidas, murieron como héroes.- para ese instante en su rostro se mostraba una profunda tristeza que solo duro un momento para luego fruncir el ceño y volver a su típica. Expresión aburrida.

-Los muros no nos protegerán por siempre, de eso nos dimos cuenta la primera vez que atacaron que fue hace 5 años en el muro María, en total hay 3 muros, María, Rose y Sina, pero tú misma te darás cuenta, si decides quedarte y unirte, tienes que saber que hay un 90% de posibilidades de que mueras una vez salgas de los muros, afuera está plagado de esas escorias, y nuestro deber es acabar con ellos.- No quiso decirle nada más, aun no confiaba plenamente en ella, solo le diría lo que creyera conveniente

El lugar se volvió nuevamente a llenar de un profundo silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en que tenía que volver, y si tenía suerte podía regresar al lugar donde la encontró, podía hacer unos jutsus y enviar unos mensajes a su aldea, de alguna forma entro a este plano y de alguna manera saldría de alguna manera aunque no fuera seguro tenía que intentarlo, no sabía si era posible pero lo intentaría, pero una parte de ella que quería ayudar, si su teoría era cierta. Y ellos no tenían ningún poder, más que sus armas y la voluntad de seguir luchando para alcanzar la victoria, ella tendría que quedarse, le gustaría poder hacer algo por todos ellos, y lo haría. Del otro lado Levi deseaba que no aceptara, el mundo era un lugar muy cruel, desde el momento que aceptan ser parte de ello nada vuelve a ser igual, no quería que esa niña que se veía ingenua formará parte de algo que la marcaria por siempre si saldría viva.

Pero lo que Rivaille ignoraba es que Hinata ya había tomado su decisión y no que después de esto su vida daría un giro de 180 grados más, no sabía si era la correcta pero lo que si sabía es que desde este momento ya no había marcha atrás y con toda la determinación que habia aprendido respondió segura y sin titubeos.

-Acepto.

Rivaille solo sonrió de medio lado, sería interesante después de todo.

 **Mientras tanto en Konoha**

-COMO QUE HINATA HA DESAPARECIDO! HAY QUE ENCONTRARLA ABUELA.- gritaba eufórico un rubio que se encontraba vendado y con una pierna enyesada por los múltiples golpes que recibió, y a pesar que logro acabar con Pain quedo muy herido. Tsunade ya estaba irritada de escuchar tantos gritos, hace unos días que le informaron de la desaparición de la joven Hyuga y no había un día en que su primo no fuera a pedírselas, las cuales lamentablemente no tenía, mando a un grupo de shinobis especializados en rastreos, entre ellos estaban Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburami, aun recordaba cómo se puso el Inuzuka cuando le informaron que la misión era para rastrear el paradero de Hinata que había desaparecido.

 **Flash Back**

 **Hace poco habia llegado Neji Hyuga a informar que la heredera del Clan Hyuga habia desaparecido, no se encontraba en la aldea, y lo más probable era que algún ninja renegado la haya secuestrado para obtener los secretos del byakugan y por hender su poder, todos aun recordaban lo que paso hace algunos años cuando Hinata era solo una niña y la secuestraron, por lo que el Clan estaba más preocupado por proteger el secreto que por la propia Hyuga, ya habia mandado a unos Anbus en su búsqueda, era de suma importancia que la muchacha apareciera, si no, pronto tendría a todos los del Clan en su oficina, según Neji la última vez que la vieron fue cuando se dirigía a el lugar donde estaban peleando Naruto y Pain, nadie se percató de que iría allí, solo el, pero no hizo nada por detenerla, si bien era cierto en todos estos años después de la pelea que protagonizaron y donde quedo la chica gravemente herida, su relación mejoro notablemente, convirtiéndose en su protector hasta el momento, según lo dicho por el, decidió confiar en que estaría bien además de que se mantenía alerta por si algo ocurría, sabía que su prima habia mejorado mucho en los últimos años llegando a casi igualarle en poder y habilidades, cada día iba con ella a entrenar en el bosque, muchas veces quedaba al borde de la inconsciencia y cuando eso pasaba el pedía que parasen pero ella se negaba, decía que si no se esforzaba más de nada serviría que él estuviera ahí perdiendo el tiempo enseñándole, muchas veces la encontraba entrenando sola cuando nadie la miraba, habia mejorado muchísimo, podría decirse que era una de las más fuertes de su Clan y podía ganarle a Hanabi sin problemas, pero su naturaleza era amable, bondadosa y sensible, incapaz de lastimar a los que ama, por eso la tachaban de débil, pero era todo lo contrario, un día incluso entrenando le habia ganado, le sorprendió de sobre manera, pero no evito sentirse orgulloso de los progresos gigantescos de su prima, aunque después de haberle atacado le pidió disculpa y se ofreció a curarlo, eso hacía a Hinata diferente, era una flor en un jardín lleno de maleza que eran los Hyugas, por eso no la siguió, si él hubiese sabido que no regresaría no la hubiese dejado ir sola, se sentía culpable y eso Tsunade lo noto.**

 **Se mantenía sentada con los codos apoyado en el escritorio y sus manos sobando su cara, aun no tenía información de los anbus, y Naruto no despertaba aun, él era el detonante para saber el paradero de la chica, y si no sabía nada sería muy difícil poder dar con ella. Tomo un poco de sake de la botella, no era una dama eso todos los que la conocían lo sabían, su carácter la mayoría de veces solía ser tranquilo pero cuando la hacían enojar era mejor correr por su vida antes de enfrentarse a su ira.**

 **Escucho que tocaban a la puerta, hace poco mando a Sakura a buscar a Shikaru, Rock-Lee, Ino, Ten-Ten Neji, Kiba y Shino, ellos se encargaría de contribuir en la búsqueda, los últimos dos eran rastreadores, y con la ayuda del Byakugan de Neji podría escanear todo el lugar y detectar todo movimiento.**

 **Salió de sus pensamientos cuando ya todos se encontraban presentes, tomo una postura seria observando a todos en su sitio, el primero en romper el silencio fue Inuzuka que ya estaba ansioso e imperativo tan parecido a Naruto**

 **-Nos Mandó a llamar Hokage.- Pregunto curioso, ella suspiro, todos la miraron, no sabian nada del porque los llamo, probablemente sería una misión, todos a excepción de Neji no sabían que clase de misión era, pero a Juzgar por la cara de la Hokage no era nada bueno.**

 **-Irán a una misión de búsqueda y rastreo, posiblemente haya sido un secuestro, no tenemos pista alguna, me he mantenido comunicada con los Hokages de los de las demás aldeas y no tienen información de que hayan infiltrado a la persona que buscamos, les pedí que estén alerta, lo más probable es que estén en los bosques escondidos, o hayan usado un jutsu de cambio de apariencia, ustedes tienen que encontrarla, los Anbus también están en su búsqueda, tendremos que esperar a que Naruto despierte, él es el único que nos puede informar lo que paso.**

 **Todos estaban tranquilos, hasta el momento en que escucharon el nombre de Naruto, que tenía que ver el en toda esta situación, y porque sentían que la persona que tenían que buscar no era alguien desconocido, todo esto paso por la cabeza de los jóvenes hasta que escucharon la voz de Neji y ahí fue cuando todos empezaron a preocuparse**

 **-Cuando iremos a buscar a Hinata Hokage-sama?.-**

 **-QUEEEE? COMO QUE BUSCAR A HINATA EXPLICATE NEJI.- Grito un sorprendido y colérico Kiba, que al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga no evito encararlo, Tsunade lo veía venir, la misma actitud de Naruto y a pesar de que fueran diferentes le traía dolor de cabeza**

 **-Lo que escuchaste Inuzuka.- La voz de Neji sonó fría y cortante, pero Kiba no se inmutó, cuando iba a contestar una mano de su amigo toco su hombro y con la mirada le pidió que hiciera silencio, ya un poco calmado pero aun mirando al Hyuga de una manera asesina decidió escuchar lo que la Hokage tenía que informarles para poder irse ya a la misión, pero esta vez el que hablo fue Shikamaru, el no acostumbraba a hablar mucho pero todos le tenían aprecio a Hinata y querían encontrarla**

 **-Creo que si salimos en este momento tendremos más posibilidades de encontrarla, no han pasado 48 horas desde que desapareció, no debe de estar muy lejos y si la secuestraron que es muy probable, deben estar en el bosque, las aldeas más cercanas duran 3 días para llegar, y eso yendo lo mas rápido posible, si nos disponemos a salir ahora podremos alcanzarlos.- Lo último lo dijo sin ganas, y con su típica pose relajada, Tsunade se quedó pensando en lo que dijo, pero tenían que esperar a tener la versión de naruto, pero a la vez no podían perder tiempo, tomo una decisión en ese momento.**

 **-Partirán en una hora, tengan listo todo lo que necesiten, suplementos, armas, y vendajes, Ino, tu iras por si necesitan atención medica, eso es todo, la fecha es in limitada, ya les informare si sabemos algo, pueden retirarse.**

 **Todos se dirigieron a la puerta mientras un escandaloso Kiba daba orden de estar puntual o si no los dejaría y se iría solo a buscar a su amiga.**

 **Realmente esto era estresante**

 **Fin de Flash Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Quieres tranquilizarte Naruto.- Le respondió con los ojos cerrados y contando hasta diez mentalmente.-Como te decía necesito que me digas si Hinata estuvo contigo en la batalla que tuviste con Pain.

Naruto la miraba como si no supiera lo que le decía pero de un momento a otro su expresión cambio a una de ansiedad, angustia y desesperación para terminar con un Naruto intentando como fuera salir de la cama como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-Que haces aun estas muy débil tienes que descansar, no puedes salir de aquí al menos en dos semanas.- Pero Naruto no escuchaba debía salir de ahí y encontrarla, ella lo intento salvar y ahora estaba desaparecida, no recordaba nada, solo recordó que golpeo a Hinata y él se enfureció y todo lo que paso más adelante lo tenía en blanco, es como si parte de todo eso se haya esfumado de alguna manera, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un golpe en su cara, miro enfurecido a quien lo habia golpeado y se encontró con que la vieja Tsunade lo habia golpeado.

-Naruto tranquilo, ya la estamos buscando, pero necesitamos que nos digas si ella estaba contigo, y que paso después.- Ahora la voz de la Hokage era más comprensible, podía ver en los ojos del rubio culpa, y preocupación.

Naruto se sentó bajo la mirada y hablo:

-Ella intento rescatarme, Pain me tenía inmóvil, ella intento soltarme mientras el la atacaba, no se rendía aunque le pedía que se alejara, ella no quiso escucharme y seguía intentando soltarme, lo último que recuerdo fue que el la ataco con una técnica que iba dirigida a mí, y luego de eso me transforme en el zorro de seis colas, y ya no recuerdo más.. Lo siento.. Es mi culpa.- Murmuro con pesar mientras sus ojos se le cristalizaban poco a poco,

Tsunade trataba de procesar todo lo que le habia dicho, solo pensaba en que la muchacha debía amar mucho a Naruto para sacrificarse en una batalla que tenía perdida desde el inicio, eso mostraba la gran shinobi que era, lástima que Naruto solo tuviera ojos para Sakura y no se hubiese dado cuenta que la chica Hyuga estaba muy enamorada de él, era un completo idiota, pero al verlo así no pudo evitar sentir pena por el y trato de reconfortarlo.

-La encontraremos no te preocupes, ella estará bien, ya están buscándola, y si no aparece hasta que te hayas recuperado te dejare ayudar.-Esto solo calmo un poco al portador del kyubi que aún estaba con la mirada gacha

-Si, la encontrare y la traere de vuelta por lo que me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Dattebayo.- Respondió un más animado y seguro Naruto.

Pero los que ellos no sabían es que en el lugar que se encontraba Hinata estaba más lejos de lo que se imaginaban y no sería tan sencillo traerla de vuelta.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES DE QUE SE PRESENTEN EN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LOS MAESTROS MASASHI KISHIMOTO, Y HAJIME ISAYAMA. ACLARADO ESTO, CONTINUEMOS**

 **Pareja: Levi Rivaille & Hinata Hyuga. **

**Advertencia: Como en la mayoría de historias de romances, esta tendrá lemón, lo normal, espero que no les moleste, ((por cierto, es mi primer historia, espero y sea de su agrado)).**

 **"Pensamientos"**

 **-Hablan**

 **-Recuerdo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ririchiyo: Nuevamente gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado** **J** **muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

CAPITULO 3

Había pasado una semana ahí, no estaba encadenada ya, pero aun no podía salir porque se encontraba convaleciente.. A pesar de que cada día se encontraba mejor, no quería arriesgarse a sufrir una lesión más grave de la que ya tenía.

Sabia un poco de medicina, habia estudiado por meses, aunque no podía superar a Sakura ni a Ino, sabía que no lo hacía mal, la misma Hokage la había felicitado diciéndole que literalmente había nacido para ello, Hinata sabía que lo decía porque además de ser cierto quería hacerla sentir bien, su papa no sabía que estaba aprendiendo la medicina con ella, muchas veces tuvo que pedirle a Neji que mintiera diciéndole a su padre que iban a entrenar juntos, y este accedía sabía que su prima era feliz ayudando a los demás de esa manera, se esforzaba mucho y eso era notable, hubieron momentos en que pensó que no servía para ese labor pero con el tiempo todas sus dudas quedaron disipadas el día en que ayudo a salvar la primera vida.

Logro aprender mucho en ese tiempo, curándose ella sola en misiones y haciéndolo también con sus compañeros de equipo cuando lo han requerido, recordaba así la vez en que atacaron a Kiba con unas kunai que contenían veneno, tuvo que usar mucho chakra para que no avanzara e infectaran órganos importantes y esenciales.

Con mucho esfuerzo lo consiguió, quedo débil por ser una de las primeras veces que usaba su chakra para curar, pero después de un par de horas fue recuperando la energía perdida. Después de esa vinieron más y más, hasta poder hacerlo a la perfección, pese a que aún no sacaba el título por lo que le faltaba todavía mucho, y en la situación que s encontraba ahora ya no creía poder retomarlo pronto.

Casi estaba recuperada solo un par de días y podía hacer lo que hacía antes sin limitarse, ya podía activar su byakugan esta mañana lo comprobó, se sorprendió que no hubiesen secuelas siempre que el flujo de chakra no estaba completamente reparado o en la mayoría de los casos, no se puede usar ninguna técnica sin tener un leve dolor en las retinas oculares por lo que dedujo que no había de que preocuparse.

Suspiro y respiro profundo, hace tres días le informaron que tenía que estar hoy a primera hora con los demás miembros del grupo de exploración, la idea de estar con más personas la ponía nerviosa, pero no se sentía tan cohibida cuando alguien le hablaba pero le era muy difícil poder mantener una conversación con personas extrañas, le tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo con Kiba y Shino, esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente.

Eran las 5:00 de la mañana debía alistarse para estar preparada, el comandante había venido a verla un par de veces y las demás era una mujer que le recordaba mucho a Sakura, pese a que físicamente no se parecían en nada, era su actitud que le traía recuerdos de sus compañeros.

Se puso de pie y fue hacia el cuarto de baño, recordaba las misiones en Konoha, muchas veces tenía que salir a las 2:00 am, a misiones por lo que estaba más que acostumbrada y no tenía problema.

Ya dentro del baño abrió el grifo de la ducha, el agua era helada no había caliente y tampoco la pediría ya había ocasionado demasiado problemas, le habían dado ropas, lavado la que había traído, consigo y dado de comer.. No podía exigir más de lo brindado aunque quisiera no estaba en su naturaleza y eso no cambiaría nunca.

Después de salir de la ducha tomo del pequeño ropero que estaba en parte derecha, este no era muy grande, pero tenía un espejo, no era fanática de observarse mucho pero se alegraba de tener uno, tomo un uniforme de los 4 que habían se los dejaron la noche anterior, se tomó su tiempo observándolo, nunca tuvo que usar uniforme cuando estaba en la academia no era necesario y ahora tendría simplemente que acostumbrarse a usar uno, le gustaba, era extraño pero agradable. Se puso primero la camisa blanca abotonada de mangas largas, también el pantalón del mismo color con un short café cruzado, botas del mismo color hasta las rodillas y un chaleco café con unas alas entrelazadas atrás.. Se sentía cómodamente rara, pero con el tiempo se adaptaría siempre era así, tomo su cabello con una liga que le dejo la mayor Hanji.

Se escuchó el sonido de las aves confirmando que ya era casi la hora y a la vez pasos de una persona cerca, sabía que estaba ahí y al momento en que se iba a girar para ver a quien pertenecía no fue necesario al escuchar su voz

-Hola Hinata ya estas lista?.-La vio sonriéndole y saludándola con la mano, le alegraba la felicidad de la Mayor Hanji a pesar de que sus vidas no fueran fáciles por todo lo que ella en una noche le había contado, admitía que hubo un momento en que pensó que se dormiría, pero siguió escuchando y aprendiendo mucho de ese lugar y de los que estaban ahí, supo que había un chico llamado Eren que se podía transformar en titán pero le aclaro que era de los suyos además de que era un chico muy amable, también le hablo del Capitán Rivaille y de lo muy exigente que era.. Saliendo de sus pensamientos le regalo una tímida sonrisa, la mayor Zoe le había dicho que debía hacer y cómo debía comportarse con los de mayor rango que ella estaría con los miembros del equipo 104 a cargo del Capitán Rivaille, también le dijo que en la mayoría de ocasiones solía golpear a los reclutas si este no hacía algo como era debido pero que en el fondo solo era para disciplinarlos y que aprendieran a base de dolor esa era su temática.

Le sorprendió mucho escuchar eso si bien no tenía problema con los entrenamientos de cuerpo a cuerpo sin uso de técnicas, se esforzaría por mejorar cada día y poder contribuir.

Salió de sus pensamientos nuevamente al escuchar las rejas de abrirse camino fuera por primera vez estaba temblando tenía que controlarse, conocería a sus compañeros y al capitán en pocos minutos y tenía que dar una buena impresión, eso no la tenía tan tranquila además del hecho de saber que por fin conocería por fuera el lugar de donde se encontraba hace ya una semana, Hanji le había comentado que estaba en un castillo, y ahora lo confirmaba, era muy antiguo, pero limpio, muy limpio, deberían pasar mucho tiempo limpiándolo, en la mansión Hyuga como contaban con la segunda familia ellos se encargaban de la limpieza, y muchas veces ella ayudaba aun si su padre se lo prohibía, su madre también lo hacía y a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, de un momento a otro ya se encontraba en los Jardines del Castillo, se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era y a la distancia pudo ver muchos árboles tenía una visión más aguda que los demás, aun si no activaba su Byakugan podía ver claramente, caminaron alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que pudieron divisar a unos chicos con su mismo traje, empezó a respirar acelerado, no podía evitarlo, esto lo noto Hanji que al instante le puso una mano en su hombro y le susurro:

-No te pongas nerviosa, como ya te lo había dicho ellos son muy amables, bueno la mayoría, de seguro y se llevaran muy bien.- trato de darle ánimos y consiguió que Hinata se sintiera un poco más segura.

Solo faltaban pocos pasos para llegar cuando escucharon el sonido de un caballo, ya sabían de quien se trata todos menos Hinata que no podía ver el rostro de la persona que estaba en el pues traía una capa verde y esta le tapaba la cara, ya cerca se percató que todos los chicos menos la mayor Hanji hacían un saludo extraño, con el puno cerrado tenían la mano derecha a la altura del corazón y la mano izquierda atrás en la espalda, le resulto gracioso pero al ver las caras de seriedad de sus compañeros con la llegada de aquel hombre, hizo notas mentales y aprender aquel saludo. Ellos ya estaban formados en una fila, no eran más de 10 personas del escuadrón y se acordó que habían mas pero este era el grupo 104, pocos segundos después persona en el caballo descendió de un solo grito se escuchó hablar a la vez.

-Capitán!.-

En ese momento comprendió que ese era el hombre que tenía que respetar y seguir, era como kuranai-sensei y se comprometió a aprender todo de él.

Aun sin quitarse la capucha y caminando de forma elegante hablo el que supo que ese momento seria su capitán, y sin verlo supo que era una persona imponente, la asusto un poco eso.

-Tsk descansen mocosos.. Arlet!

-Si señor.- Dio un paso al frente un chico rubio, de ojos azules sin dejar descansar su mano que aún se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, se miraba decidido pero Hinata se percató del temor que y el respeto que sentía por la persona que lo llamo, también se dio cuenta que la voz del capitán le era conocida se parecía a la voz del chico que la salvo, pero era imposible que él, fuera capitán por lo que le dijeron el capitán era una persona mayor y el no podía tener más de 20 años, aun no sabía su nombre y esperaba verlo pronto para preguntárselo, bueno al menos eso pensaba. Escucho nuevamente la voz de, el afrente ya más calmada..

-Lleva mi caballo al establo.- miro a los otros chicos y prosiguió.- Ustedes mocosos en pareja vamos a ver que tanto han mejorado con sus movimientos.- dicho esto se bajó la capucha y dejo ver su cabello azabache con corte militar.

Abrió los ojos más de lo normal, el seria su capitán? No sabía cómo sentirse, el joven de mirada triste era la persona que todos temían y respetaban, recordó lo que lo que la mayor le había dicho, no podía creer que él lo fuera la misma persona fue entonces que sus ojos se encontraron, y sintió que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, se sonrojo sin poderlo evitar y bajo la mirada como siempre que se sentía nerviosa, aun a su lado Hanji se dio cuenta de la actitud de la chica y con una sonrisa que solo significaba **_"enanin ya te vi"_** hablo:

-Enano presenta a Hinata con sus compañeros o quieres que lo haga yo?! Hablo tan fuerte que los chicos dejaron de buscar pareja para prestar atención al trio que se encontraba al frente, al darse cuenta que todos la miraban trago fuerte y bajo más la mirada, Levi ya estaba irritado, había venido de ver a los viejos de mierda que querían informes de Eren y ahora todos tenían una mirada de pervertido con la Hyuga, no sabía por qué pero le molestaba un poco eso, pensó que el estar cansado le afecto un poco al cerebro y no lo dejaba pensar bien además de que no había dormido en las últimas semanas eso no ayudaba en lo absoluto, cerró los ojos por pocos segundos y al abrirlos prosiguió:

-Escuchen mocosos, ella es Hinata Hyuga.. Desde hoy será parte del grupo.- termino y miro a la chica de reojo para continuar.-Tu harás entrenaras conmigo, tus compañeros ya tienen pareja y necesitas que te enseñe como defenderte.- Los susurros no se hicieron esperar, en parte por la nueva chica, y en su mayoría porque pelear con el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad sería un suicidio aunque solo era entrenamiento, esta lo que se incomodó mucho pero decidida miro al frente camino unos pasos y hizo una reverencia que a muchos de ellos le pareció extraña, nunca habían visto eso.

-Me alegra conocerlo, espero no tener problemas con ninguno de ustedes y aprender rápido para no ser una molestia.- su voz era tan fina y dulce que si Historia tenía un efecto en ella lo tenía más, al alzar la mirada, todos la observaban, Rivaille que estaba con la cuatro ojos como el la llamaba miro a cada uno de manera amenazante, se suponía que iban a entrenar no a estar como idiotas mirando a la nueva, poco a poco los chicos se percataron de eso, y al instante ya estaban con sus parejas nuevamente.

Después de unos minutos Rivaille se despidió de Hanji, en realidad se cansó de escucharla y la boto, se acercó a Hinata ella miraba cada uno de los movimientos que hacían, no eran difíciles y podía fácilmente imitarlos, a decir verdad ya los sabía de memoria, siempre estuvieron obligados a hacerlo siendo ninjas tener la mayor información siempre era lo mejor y en eso se aplicaba el Taijutsu, era diferente si, porque los movimientos eran mucho más rápido y precisos no se podían permitir pensar mucho y eso la ayudo más de lo que creía. Miro al costado y se percató que el capitán ya no conversaba con la mayor y se acercaba lentamente a ella, lo observo, era un poquito más bajo que ella la diferencia no se notaba casi pero a comparación de los demás él se podía considerar de una estatura pequeña, sonrió un poco al ver que aun con su ceño fruncido se veía tierno.. Esperen! Tierno? No podía pensar eso de él, aunque no tenía nada de malo muchas personas solían serlo, como Kiba cuando estaba aburrido, Rock-Lee cuando Sakura lo rechazaba, Naruto en muchísimas ocasiones le pareció tierno así que no le daría más vueltas al asunto.. Pero al recordar a sus amigos no pudo evitar el vacío que sentía en su pecho, quería volver y ver a Naruto y esta vez sí decirle lo que sentía por él, estar en ese lugar la hacían pensar en todo lo que quería hacer y una de esas cosas era decirle a el sobre sus sentimientos, no importaba si la rechazaba pero quería decirle, que el supiera lo que sentía desde hace más de 5 años, no pudo pensar más cuando un fuerte dolor se presentó su pierna y un segundo después ya estaba en el suelo

-Concéntrate.- Se escuchó la voz del Capitán arriba de ella.- Cuando estés fuera los titanes no van a esperar a que estés lista para devorarte.. Levántate y prepárate.- hablo de la manera más fría y cortante posible, quería intimidarla y al parecer lo había conseguido, se paró con un poco de dificultad ese golpe no se lo esperaba, se puso en guardia, sorprendiendo a Levi por su postura, una mano la tenía al trente con la palma alzada y la otra atrás, era una forma extraña que lo hizo mostrarse receloso al principio, Hinata al darse cuenta de lo que hacía cambio su postura de inmediato e imitando a sus compañeros cerro sus puños los puso a la altura de su rostro con un pie adelante y otro atrás, Levi ya olvidándose de lo de hace un momento hizo el primer movimiento levantando su pierna para golpearla, los sentidos de Hinata eran más agudo, por lo que previno el movimiento de este y se agacho siendo ella quien con su pie lo tomara del otro haciéndolo caer, este al último minuto vio el ataque y trato de moverse logrando dar una vuelta y caer de pie, siguieron con los ataques, podía esquivarlos pero le era difícil hacerlo, no podía negar que eran precisos y eso le hacía ver que no era la primera vez que ella luchaba mano a mano con alguien. Hinata trataba de ir a la par con el capitán, era rápido pero ella podía leer sin problemas sus movimientos, intentaba no sobre pasarse con sus movimientos y hacer que estos sean iguales a los de el.

 **PVO de Levi**

Había pasado unas horas desde que empezaron el entrenamiento, su tropa estaba cansada pero seguían mas pausados pero aun en pie, seguía esquivando los golpes de la Hyuga, le sorprendía que haya durado tanto, se mostraba cansada, pero mucho menos que sus compañeros y que el mismo, se dio cuenta que ahora todos los miraban sorprendidos y no era para menos si nadie además de Erwin había logrado llevar su nivel y eso que le costaba mucho al Comandante, esta niña lo había sorprendido, cada vez se convencía más que no era lo que creían todos, bajo su apariencia débil y frágil se escondía alguien talentosa que posiblemente podría ser de gran ayuda al momento de pelear, era igual de rápida, sus movimientos eran casi elegantes, nunca había visto tales cosas en alguien, ni siquiera en Mikasa, esta chica la superaba y si entrenaba más posiblemente a él, pero aún tenía que ver como se movía con el equipo de maniobras y si podía usar la espada, si lograba ello tenían un punto más a su favor, pero no quería confiarse, tal vez solo era buena y rápida peleando y no usando espadas, pero iba a confiar en que lo haría bien, quería creerlo.

Después de una hora se dio cuenta que ya era suficiente por hoy para todos, era más del medio día y tenían que comer para recuperar fuerza, el primero se daría una larga ducha para quitarse toda la suciedad, también aconsejaría a todos a hacerlo. Le molestaba de sobremanera que estuvieran sucios cuando él estaba cerca, con una mirada les pidió a todos que se acercaran, ellos obedecieron al instante.

-Terminamos por hoy, vayan a darse un baño y los quiero a las 2:00 en el comedor bien limpios, si llegan un minuto tarde o me doy cuenta de que no se dañaron los hare limpiar todo el patio con las manos entendieron?.- Su mirada confirmaba que no estaba bromeando muchos se estremecieron por ella y Hinata comprendió porque de su miedo, ahora entendía porque el castillo se mantenía tan limpio, era un obsesionado a la limpieza y eso de cierta manera le agradaba.

 **Fin del POV**

.

.

.

.

Todos salieron hasta sus respectivos lugares menos Hinata ya que Rivaille le había _"pedido"_ que se quedara, ella sin poder oponerse accedió, nadie decía nada hasta que quedaran completamente solos, cuando esto paso Rivaille se acercó hasta quedar al frente de ella, esta solo bajo la vista con un notable rubor en sus mejillas por la cercanía, nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre y la ponía muy nerviosa, rogaba que no se diera cuenta, o que pensara que aún estaba así por el entrenamiento.

Levi no se había percatado de la cara roja que tenía Hinata y si se dio cuenta lo oculto muy bien, no tenía intenciones de moverse, no estaba haciendo nada malo solo quería hablarle y recalcarle algunas reglas que debe acatar como el ayudar a cocinar, limpiar el castillo, los jardines y ser puntual, ya le estaba dando las indicaciones, al principio pensó que se negaría o que haría la misma cara que todos los cadetes hacían hasta el día de hoy pero nada de eso paso, ella se mostraba comprensiva, y no se negaba a ninguna de las cosas que le había mencionado, eso le gusto, aunque claro no lo diría.

Seguía viéndola ya no tenía nada que decirle pero no se movía, vio su rostro y por las facciones de su cara y la manera en que se comportaba y caminar no le era difícil suponer que ella venía de una familia acomodada, pero eso luego lo averiguaría, Hyuga lo intrigaba más de lo que se podía permitir y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Se alejó un poco para mirarla mejor, ella en ese momento saco todo el aire que había guardado, sin darse cuenta aún estaba roja parecía una niña asustada se veía tan linda así. Se reprendió al instante.. Como le podía parecer linda una niña que podría ser su hija, maldijo en voz baja y por ello Hinata no pudo escucharlo, pero se dio cuenta que su ceño lo tenía más fruncido, por lo que quiso preguntarle si algo andaba mal, pero cuando le iba a preguntar este hablo diciéndole que la quería a las 5:00 en las caballerizas, que tenía que enseñarle a utilizar un equipo esencial para su entrenamiento, aun dudando decidió retirarse para ducharse, conocía el camino de regreso hasta el sótano solo contaba con una hora, no quería llegar tarde aun no estaba del toda recuperada para encima limpiar el patio, con este pensamiento llego hasta ahí la _"puerta"_ estaba abierta y busco entre sus ropas y encontró la suya, no creyó que sería malo ponérsela para ir a almorzar no le habían dicho nada de no hacerlo, así que sin más se fue a bañar, se quitó la ropa y soltó su cabello, en el baño tenía todo lo que requería así que no tuvo problema alguno, dejando su ropa sobre la cama entro al cuarto de baño, estaba un poco cansada, aunque no se esforzó mucho tenía que aun guardar reposo, activo su byakugan no había nadie cerca, lo desactivo al instante notando que seguía sin secuelas dejo atrás sus preocupaciones a pesar de que era difícil ahora quería concentrarse en aprender y poder servir de alguna manera, estaba ansiosa por que fueran las 5:00 aunque lo negara tenia curiosidad del capitán, se veía que era muy fuerte pero quería saber porque siempre se veía triste y sabía que no era solo el tema de los titanes, no debería de importarle pero no podía evitarlo, había algo en el que la hacía querer saber más. Pensó que solo era curiosidad se parecía a su primo Neji siempre tan serio pero a la vez a ella definitivamente el despertaba su curiosidad e iba a hacer que el confiara en ella si con eso ya no veía esa tristeza en su mirada, pensando en eso tomo una ducha rápida para aclarar sus ideas después.

.

.

.

Caminando fuera del castillo se recostó en la pared de este, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que les esperaba, tenían que salir en un mes nuevamente a una expedición, según Erwin había un espía en sus filas un titán cambiante, antes esta teoría seria ridícula y le hubiese causado gracia, pero con Eren todo esto quedaba como una posibilidad, estaba cansado de seguir luchando, Erwin lo sabía pero no se lo admitiría, su vida siempre fue así, lucha, arriesgar su vida, al menos antes tenía a sus amigos pero ahora ya no tenía nada.. Se sentía solo y eso era lo que no podía permitirse, si el no seguía adelante quien haría que esos mocosos siguieran entrenando como debía, tenía que pensar en todos no solo en él, se había comprometido, él era el más capacitado para esto y aunque Eren era la esperanza de la humanidad él era el más fuerte y como tal no podía abandonar su puesto, Falan y Isabel no lo habrían hecho él tampoco lo haría, pero al ver a la chica Hyuga le pareció injusto esta vida, no quería que muriera alguien más.. Al ver su mirada notaba que no se parecía nada a la de los demás no quería que también se apagara, pero ella había decidido esto.

Sin darse cuenta se removió algo dentro de él, suspiro y cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa en su piel no sonreía en frente de los demás, había dejado de hacerlo hace mucho, solo lo hacía cuando Isabel hacia algo estúpido, aun recordaba como la conoció, si alguien le hubiese dicho que esa mocosa sería importante para él se hubiese reído hasta mas no poder, entro en su vida y desde ese momento le decía hermano mayor.. Los extrañaba mucho pero sabía que en el lugar donde se encontraran estarían tranquilos y no vivirían más esta mierda de vida.

Camino hasta la puerta principal se adentró en ella, no le pareció raro ver Hanji parada esperándolo, desde que llego a la legión ella estuvo tras de el siempre, hablándole y hablándole sin parar, muchas veces opto por ignorarla y si no funcionaba fingía que la escuchaba para luego darle una patada en la cara e irse, pero ahora la veía seria, eso le extraño ella era solo así en ocasiones y supo que era algo importante que tenía que decirle.

Ya frente a ella alzo la cabeza y esta hablo.

-Levi.- oh esto es serio nunca me llamaba Levi si no era importante.-Tenemos 2 semanas para preparar todo y salir de los muros, nos han informado que se ha adelantado la expedición que se suponía seria en un mes, estamos en la intemperie tendremos que preparar más a los cadetes, al parecer el espía está esperando el mes para prepararse y atacar, si salimos antes no le quedara mucho tiempo, tenemos que arriesgarnos.- sus lentes brillaron, y tenía los labios fruncidos levemente, justamente ahora cuando creía que no podía haber más problemas se encuentran con este, suspiro resignado sabía que tendrían muchas bajas pero había que sacrificarse para la libertad de la humanidad sin nada que decir camino hasta el comedor para informarles a los chicos, seria difícil para ellos, se prepararían mas, pero tenían que hacerlo… Era su deber después de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES DE QUE SE PRESENTEN EN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LOS MAESTROS MASASHI KISHIMOTO, Y HAJIME ISAYAMA. ACLARADO ESTO, CONTINUEMOS**

 **Pareja: Levi Rivaille & Hinata Hyuga. **

**Advertencia: Como en la mayoría de historias de romances, esta tendrá lemón, lo normal, espero que no les moleste, ((por cierto, es mi primer historia, espero y sea de su agrado)).**

 **"Pensamientos"**

-Hablan

 **-Recuerdo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinatahina: Muchas Gracias por el apoyo, espero poder seguir y mejorar cada vez más. Sabes que si, en realidad esa fue mi idea desde el principio cuando decidí escribir esta historia, ella lo usara definitivamente** **J. Nuevamente gracias :)**

Capitulo 4

Llego a la mesa pocos minutos después de la corta pero importante conversación que mantuvo con Hanji, no sabía cómo tomarían los subordinados la noticia, si un mes parecía un corto plazo incluso para él, dos semanas le parecía muy apresurado, no tenía nada que objetar la decisión ya había sido tomada por todos esos viejos a los que le debía "respeto" aunque eso no le quitaba las ganas que tenia de matarlos a cada uno de ellos.

A paso tranquilos se dirigía a su asiento, ya estaba la mayoría en sus respectivos sitios, no tenían que ser unos genio para darse cuenta que no les convenía hacer enojar al Capitán y menos con la cara que traía ahora, se veía más molesto de lo normal y eso los hizo estremecer un poco a la mayoría más al saber que aunque siempre parecía molesto esta vez se apreciaba más en sus rasgos.

Presentían que algo malo estaba por suceder, pese a eso no dijeron nada y esperaron hasta que llegaran sus demás compañeros para empezar a comer.

Los miro a cada uno de ellos, todos habían cambiado notablemente en estos últimos años, tuvo la oportunidad de verlos cuando apenas se ingresaron a sus filas hace ya 5 años y aunque muchos de ellos ya no estuviesen le reconfortaba saber que sentados frente a él quedaban los más fuertes y valientes soldados.

No se engañaba sabía que muchos morirían en esa expedición aun con todo lo que han aprendido la muerte era algo inevitable al momento de salir de los muros. Trato de grabar las caras de cada uno de los jóvenes, todos con sueños diferente pero con la misma meta. "Salvar a la humanidad de la escoria que eran los titanes".

Deseaba más que nadie que ese deseo se hiciese realidad, nunca había tenido una vida fácil, estuvo rodeado de muertes desde que tenía uso de razón y aunque sonaba fantasioso y hasta tonto tenía que admitirlo que aún mantenía la esperanza de que algún día las murallas cayeran mientras se escuchaba gritos de victorias y lágrimas de felicidad. El día que eso sucediera tenía la plena certeza que no le importaría morir en ese preciso instante si eso significaba la libertad de su pueblo.

Cerro brevemente sus ojos y respiro profundo, aún faltaban 5 minutos para la hora acordada y por lo que veía unos cuantos tendrían limpieza extra desde hoy, y no había nada más que le enojara además de la suciedad que la irresponsabilidad!, volvió a mirar nuevamente los asiento restantes y vio cerca de la entrada que aparecían Sasha Braus, Conny Springer y Jean Kirschtein, no le extrañaba verlos juntos ya que trabajaban en equipo y lo hacían bastante bien. En el momento de estar en acción y aunque parecía extraño se complementaban y eso era lo importante.

También el grupo que no pasaba desapercibido era el de Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlet, estos tres eran muy unidos, cada uno tenían un punto a su favor. Armin aunque era débil mostraba tener una mente extremadamente brillante y esto era de gran ayuda al momento de idear tácticas en el acto a diferencia de Mikasa carecía de talento natural ella era un genio al momento de matar titanes, sus movimientos eran muy limpios pero sus ganas de proteger a Eren la hacían desviarse de lo que realmente debería importarle.

No era que le molestase, solo que desde hacía mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta que aferrarse a algo para después perderlo dolía más que el sentirse solo sin nadie a tu lado.. Eso lo había aprendido de la peor manera por eso que no se permitía tener sentimientos por nadie, ni siquiera por la cuatro ojos que estaba sentada a su lado. Tal vez cuando todo terminara si aún seguía con vida podía pensar en tener alguno que otro amigo, pero mientras siguieran viviendo en ese infierno tener amigos y sentimientos por ello no era opcional.

Quedo observando a Yeager, ese chico de ojos verdes aunque no lo pareciera era la clave para acabar con los titanes, aun no podía controlar muy bien su poder por lo que tenía prohibido transformarse a no ser que su vida dependiese de ello, tenían todas sus esperanzas en él y no estaba seguro de como terminarían las cosas, solo la fe y la voluntad les quedaba y mientras tuviesen eso seguirían de pie como soldados que eran.

Un fuerte ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde se produjo el sonido. Frente a la puerta se encontraba Hyuga con su cara sonrojada, cabello húmedo y vestida con la misma ropa que había traído en el momento que la encontró, era una vestimenta un poco extraña por no decir reveladora, se veía nerviosa y su mirada centrada en el suelo. Noto las miradas que los subordinados le dirigían, otra vez ese molesto sentimiento no sabía a qué se debía pero le incomodaba, volvió su vista a la muchacha que aún no se movía de su lugar. De un momento a otro sus miradas se encontraron y no pudo evitar perderse por un momento en esos hermosos ojos perlados.

.

.

.

.

 **POV De Hinata**

Seguía pensando en todo lo ocurrido esta última semana, aun me preocupaba el no poder volver pronto a la aldea, no podía no pensar en que todos deberían estar preocupada por ella, bueno al menos sus amigos y su primo Neji lo estarían él debe ser el más preocupado de todos ya que después de lo ocurrido en los exámenes chunin se había disculpado con ella, no le guardo rencor, era su primo y lo quería como un hermano, desde ese momento se convirtió en su protector ayudándola a entrenar, protegiéndola y mostrándole su apoyo en los momentos que más ha necesitado la compañía de alguien.

No podía evitar que mis ojos se cristalizaran con esos recuerdos y más al pensar en aquel rubio que aún no lograba sacar de mi corazón, deseaba tanto verlo, necesitaba de su sonrisa para poder tener las fuerzas necesarias para seguir en estos momentos.

Siempre supe que el solo tenía ojos para Sakura pero a pesar de eso quise creer que el podía notarme por eso intentaba mejorar para poder lograr que se fijara en mi aunque sea un poco, pero al pasar el tiempo comprendía que era inútil, aun así no me rendía y seguía porque en el fondo de mi ser quise creer que podía lograrlo aunque no tuviera oportunidad, seguía por él, me hacía fuerte por él, todo por él y esta vez no será diferente, él no se rendiría si estuviera en mi lugar así que yo tampoco lo hare! Soy una ninja después de todo y aunque no sea Konoha brindare mi ayuda y tratare de poder hacer que el Capitán tenga ese brillo en sus ojos que estaba segura que alguna vez lo tuvo.

No sé por qué me importa tanto pero.. Siento que debo hacerlo, acercarme a él, ser su amiga, bajo su apariencia fuerte se esconde alguien que necesita comprensión, que lo escuchen pero es muy orgulloso para admitirlo, en eso se parecía a mi familia.. He visto esa mirada en los ojos de Neji-nisan y sé que el sufre mucho aunque no todos lo noten pude verlo esta mañana bajo esa mirada fría e indiferente había dolor demasiado diría yo.. Quizás y no éramos muy diferentes, no era necesario activar mi byakugan para saberlo y puedo notar que no es de los que se abren a cualquiera incluso podría jurar que no deja que se le acercan si no es necesario.

Deseaba poderlo ayudar y él era la principal razón además de buscar la manera de volver, que acepte quedarme y formar parte de esto.

 **Fin del POV**

.

.

.

.

Sintió calor en sus mejillas y supo que se había sonrojado por sus últimos pensamientos, no sabía porque de su sonrojo, solo sentía que debía hacer algo por él, después de todo él le había salvado la vida y quería recompensarlo de alguna manera.

Salió del baño y se cubrió con una toalla que le llegaba a medio muslo.. Tomo otra para secarse el cabello, miro la hora en un reloj que estaba en la pared cerca de la cama y se sobre salto al instante, tenía media hora para prepararse y no sabía en qué parte del castillo estaba el comedor, no quería llegar tarde, siempre procuraba llegar a tiempo esa era una de las reglas más importantes de su clan, desde niña le inculcaron que la puntualidad era una de las virtudes que toda persona debería de tener y no quería que la mirasen mal por llegar tarde y menos el que se notaba que era muy exigente en esas cosas.

Se alisto rápidamente ya poniéndose su ropa interior tomo su blusa y se la coloco seguida de su short y sus botas, peino un poco su cabello y volvió a ver la hora y le restaban 15 minutos, debía de darse prisa o si no, tendría que arreglar el jardín y algo le decía que si no llegaba a tiempo seria la única en hacerlo.. Antes de salir activo su byakugan así le sería más fácil encontrarlos sin perder mucho tiempo yendo de pasillo en pasillo, inspeccionó todo el lugar tenía una visión completa de todo el castillo y sus alrededores en pocos segundos lo divisó un poco lejos de donde se encontraba tenía que apresurarse por lo que decidió correr, no le haría daño hacerlo solo si tenía una pelea como la que tuvo con Pain o incluso con cual quien Shinobi podía volver a romper su red de chakra pero este no era el caso así que no se preocupaba si aumentaba un poco más la velocidad. Siguió corriendo hasta que luego de varios minutos se encontró entre un largo pasillo, estaba cerca solo tenía que girar a la izquierda avanzar por otro pasillo girar a la derecha, entra en la segunda puerta que estaba a la izquierda y listo! Se escuchaba fácil pero teniendo en cuenta que tenía el tiempo justo y no podía correr como estaba acostumbrada tenía una gran posibilidad de no llegar a tiempo.

Ya jadeando y casi sin aire en los pulmones llego hasta la puerta y sin pedir permiso entro cerrándola de un portazo llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

Sintió su rostro arder, estaba tan apresurada que había olvidado sus modales y a causa de eso todos la miraban, empezó a temblar, nunca se había sentido tan intimidada en su vida, incluso ese momento era más incómodo que al estar entrenando bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, por primera vez desde que estaba en ese lugar quería desaparecer y más sabiendo que no dejaban de mirarla.

De pronto sintió una de ellas más penetrante que la del resto, alzó su mirada buscando a aquella persona y se sorprendió al ver al capitán mirándola con atención, ahora su sonrojo paso a ser un rojo brillante que le llegaba hasta las orejas, intento calmarse y avanzar hasta donde ellos se encontraban. No veía ningún asiento libre en la mesa donde todos estaban, bajo su mirada, tendría que sentarse sola, ahora recordaba cómo se sentía cuando ingreso a la academia el mismo sentimiento se apoderó de ella y esta vez no pudo evitar sentirse triste. Iba a caminar en dirección a la mesa de al lado cuando la mano de la mayor Hanji la hizo detener, esta estaba haciendo un ademan para sentarse a su lado, sin dudarlo mucho camino hacia ella pero al darse de que se sentaría al lado de aquel hombre de ojos gris que ahora mantenía su mirada hacia algún punto de la mesa no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa.

A pasos lentos se sentó al lado de la mayor Zoe y del Capitán?.. Se sentía avergonzada porque aún no sabía su nombre, tenía claro que a estas alturas sería algo grosero preguntar y probablemente se burlaría o se enojaría de ella si lo hacía, estaba segura de haberlo escuchado cuando despertó encadenada, pero no le presto atención, estaba en shock por lo que no lo recordaba. Ya sentada trato de relajarse y empezó a pensar en lo aprendido esta mañana pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la suave y fría voz de la persona que estaba a su lado.

-Si hubieras llegado un minuto más tarde ahora estarías limpiando el patio tu sola Hyuga.- Aquello le sorprendió, sabía que había llegado en el tiempo justo pero nunca pensó que le hablaría y justamente para decirle eso, al menos no en ese momento, lo miro de reojo y se dio cuenta que aun mantenía su mirada en la mesa pero esta vez vio que sus dedos se movían sobre la madera sin lograr provocar sonido, miro hacia el frente, para luego bajarla y mirar sus manos que mantenía debajo en su regazo y contesto en un fino y casi inaudible murmuro:

-L-lo siento, s-se m-me p-perdí.-No había mentido del todo, era verdad que no sabía dónde se encontraba el comedor y estaba segura que si no hubiese sido por el byakugan todavía estaría buscando en todo el castillo, pero no evito reprenderse mentalmente, hacía mucho que no tartamudeaba, tenía que controlarse no quería que pensaran que era una chica débil aunque lo era pero quería tratar de ser fuerte, al menos intentarlo. Como no vio respuesta de parte del hombre a su lado miro a todos los que estaban presente, aun no sabía sus nombres pero se podía dar cuenta que se llevaban muy bien, eran como una clase de familia, eso le transmitan, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en su pecho al pensar en las tardes que compartía con Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, sus ojos empezaron a arder por lo que bajo la mirada rápidamente antes de que alguien se percatara de su rostro ya enrojecido por las lágrimas que estaban retenidas, para su suerte nadie se percató de ello por lo que respiro profundo y trato de sonreír. Los murmullos, las risas, bromas y demás no se hicieron esperar, intercambiaba una que otra sonrisa con una chica rubia que servía la comida, se veía que era una persona muy amable, miro a la mayor Hanji y la vio un poco seria tenía la misma mirada que la Hokage cuando algo andaba mal, la escucho murmurando algo que no lograba comprender, quiso preguntarle si estaba bien y cuando estaba a punto y hacerlo escucho que le decía al capitán;

-Levi creo que tienes que decirles ahora, es lo más conveniente.

No fue la única que se sorprendió al escuchar a la siempre alegre y burlesca Comandante hablar de una manera demandante y seria, a pesar de eso no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo lo había llamado. **" _Levi"_** repitió mentalmente, ese era su nombre, estaba segura. Era un nombre agradable, sonrió un poco ante eso, pero luego de unos segundos salió de su distracción al sentir que la persona de al lado se ponía de pie, miro a cada uno de sus compañeros, todos tenían en Levi, se preocupó un poco, por la mirada que tenía el Capitán se dio cuenta que algo no andaba del todo bien pero decidió guardar silencio y esperar a que hablase antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Un silencio se hizo presente en el mismo instante en que escucharon sus palabras;

-Escuchen bien. En dos semanas saldremos a una expedición, tienen 14 días exactamente desde hoy para prepararse, será una misión de reconocimiento.. No todos volverán por lo que tienen que prepararse bien, tanto física como psicológicamente.. Confió en cada uno de ustedes y en sus capacidades. Desde mañana los entrenamientos se intensificarán hasta que estén lo suficientemente listos para saber que no van a morir. Alguna pregunta?.-

Fue en ese preciso ínstate en el que todos tenían una mirada mezclada con terror, asombro, incredibilidad y un profundo miedo, ninguno podía pronunciar palabra, la comida que estaba siendo servida por Historia quedo a medio servir, la cara de cada uno de ellos era un verdadero poema y Sasha que mantenía en sus manos un par de pan los dejo caer del asombro.

Algunos trataban de mantener su mirada neutra pero les resultaba difícil, fue en ese momento que Hinata se dio cuenta que esto era más serio de lo que pensaba. Y más decidida que nunca rompió con el silencio que parecía cortar en cada segundo que pasaba.

-A qué hora tenemos que estar listos mañana?.- todos y cada uno de los que estaban presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar a aquella chica que parecía tímida y frágil hablar con tanta seguridad cuando ni la propia Mikasa podía pronunciar palabra por lo sorprendida que se encontraba.

Rivaille la miro, nunca había visto esa mirada en ella, no había tartamudeado, su voz seguía siendo la misma su mirada igual pero tenía algo diferente. Sin darle más importancia contesto aun con la mirada al frente y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido contesto;

-Los quiero a todos a la 5:00 am en las caballerizas, iremos al bosque, traigan el equipo de maniobras con ustedes y les advierto que no tendrán descanso hasta que vea que lo hacen de una manera "perfecta" entendieron?.- Vio a todos asentir con la cabeza en ese momento, tomo nuevamente asiento y con su mirada aburrida continuo.- Ahora a comer.- Esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz un poco más severo, obteniendo de inmediato la aceptación de los que se encontraban ya con su comida en su plato.

Sin más interrupciones, Historias siguió con lo que hacía, el ambiente era tenso todavía cada uno estaba sumergido en su propio pensamiento sin duda estas dos semanas serían las más duras que tendrían después de tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

Terminaron de comer y cada uno recogió su respectivo plato llevándolo a la cocina, era una de las reglas impuestas por el Capitán Rivaille, a algunos aun le molestaba pero ya no se quejaban sabía que si lo hacían podían tener más trabajo que el que ya tenían, y ahora con lo de la expedición no tenían ánimos para nada.

Ese día le tocaba arreglar la cocina a Sasha que no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo, no había comido casi nada en otras circunstancias hubiese bailado por ver la cantidad de comida que dejaron sus compañeros pero después de aquella noticia dudaba que pudiera hacerlo, sin más camino hasta la cocina sabía perfectamente que le tomaría horas en limpiarla tal y como al Capitán le gustaba por lo que decidió no perder más tiempo, mientras ella avanzaba a la cocina los demás se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, ese día lo tendrían libre para arreglar cualquier asunto que tuviesen pendiente y ya mañana comenzaría la verdadera tortura y en dos semanas se definiría lo que tanto han querido evitar desde que los titanes invadieron el muro Rose.. **"Más muertes"** pero a pesar del miedo que sentían al pensar en el momento en que se encontraran nuevamente frente a ellos, tenían presente que ese era su deber, lo era desde el día en que eligieron formar parte de las alas de la libertad y como tal era su obligación aunque le costase la vida cumplirían con su deber!.

En la mesa solo quedaba Levi, Eren, Hinata y Hanji, la última ya se había levantado para retirarse alegando que tenía que investigar algunas cosas en su laboratorio y Hinata que había insistido en querer dejarlos solos se ahí por órdenes del Capitán.

Ninguno hablaba y esto aumentaba su curiosidad, miraba con atención al chico que estaba al frente, se notaba nervioso, parecía tener su edad aunque era mucho más alto que ella, su piel era morena y era portador de grandes ojos verdes. Le inquietaba el estar así, sentía que importunaba un poco, quería levantarse disculparse e irse pero sabía que no podía hacer, no después de haber recibido órdenes de quedarse ahí.

Pasaron algunos minutos de indecisión, Eren no sabía cómo hacerle esa pregunta conocía muy bien al Capitán y se dio cuenta que la noticia no le agradaba para nada y no era el hecho de salir si no, el que no le hayan avisado con tiempo y sabía que no era por él, sino por ellos que se encontraba enojado.

Rivaille estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras tomaba un poco de té esperando a que el castaño hablase, sabía que no sería nada referente a su poder por eso le había pedido a la Hyuga que se quedara, además de que necesitaba hablar con ella sobre la práctica que tendrían en unos momento, sabía que no duraría mucho la conversación con el oji-verde, y no se equivocó porque de un momento a otro la voz de él joven se hizo presente.

-C-capitán.-Titubeo un poco al hablar, pero aun así prosiguió.- Porque no nos avisaron antes de esta expedición.- Sabia que esa sería su pregunta, pero quiso creer que no sería así. Que quería que le dijera? **"Sabes, Eren.. A mi también me sorprendió que solo nos hayan dado dos semanas, tal parece que los bastardos no les importa quien muere con tal de que hagamos lo que desean. Ah sí, me olvidaba, si fallamos en la misión es posible que cierren el cuerpo de exploración y nos quiten tu custodia".** Definitivamente no podía decirle eso, era cierto que los desgraciados habían jugado sucio pero ya no podían lamentarse después de todo eso era lo que escogieron y tenían que acatar órdenes.

-No lo sé.. Supongo que no tuvieron tiempo de informarnos con anticipación, sabes cómo funciona esto.. Pero si quieres saberlo a mí también me sorprendió un poco.-Si claro.. Un poco. Saco ese último pensamiento de su mente y prosiguió.- Ahora lo que tienes que hacer en vez de lamentarte es prepararte más, sé que eres fuerte y que lograras sobrevivir después de todo eres la esperanza de la humanidad.- Al terminar dejo sorprendido tanto a Eren como a Hinata, a la última porque a pesar de que él era un hombre que aparentaba ser frío realmente era un gran ser humano y líder, eso la hizo sonreír, cada vez estaba más convencida de que Levi no era lo que las personas creían. Fue su corta respuesta.

Después de esa corta plástica Eren agradeció las palabras del Capitán se disculpó y se retiró del comedor dejándolos solos a Rivaille y Hinata.

Había escuchado sobre "La esperanza de la Humanidad" en una de las plásticas que tuvo con Zoe le había comentado sobre él, era por lo que tenía entendido _un "Titán Cambiante"_ al principio no lograba comprender nada pero al momento en que le explico entendió y se sorprendió, una persona que podía hacer eso realmente era increíble posiblemente sea el quien libere a todos de los titanes y eso la hacía sentirse más tranquila. Sus pensamientos ahora viajaban a lo que había dicho Levi, no comprendía muy bien todo eso, en las misiones que recibían como ninjas muchas veces le avisaban un día antes o en ocasiones el mismo día o una hora antes de partir.. En este caso tenían dos semanas para prepararse, pero no podía culparlos, la amenaza a la que ellos se enfrentan media alrededor de 13 metros más que ellos o en otros casos mucho más, variando los tamaños era sin duda aterrador y tenía que admitir sincera le asustaba un poco.

Miro a el Capitán que aun seguía bebiendo su te, esta vez lo observo mejor, sabía que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y por ende no se percataba de su mirada en él. Le llamaba mucho la atención la forma en que sostenía la taza con el té, lo hacía de una manera elegante, también la forma en la que se sentaba lo era, todo en el desprendía elegancia y delicadeza pero no de una forma femenina, más bien, de una manera masculina pero sin quitarle lo anterior.

Notaba que su cabello tapar un poco su ojo derecho, estando de perfil podía apreciar su nariz perfilada, se veía perfecto con el contorno de sus ojos filosos y grises, combinaba con el color de su cabello y por no mencionar su piel que era tan blanca como la de ella, miro el corte militar le sentaba bien, lo hacía ver imponente, serio, fuerte sin quitarle que resaltaba la forma ovalada de su cara. No pudo evitar mirar sus labios la forma en que se juntaba con la porcelana de la taza mientras que con una mano la sostenía la otra la tenía apoyada en la parte posterior de la silla, era simplemente hermoso.. No sabía cuánto tiempo se había pasado embelesada con la imagen que estaba entre sus ojos, en el momento que se dio cuenta y quiso mirar a otro lado se dio cuenta que Levi ya había posado su mirada en ella por lo que podía afirmar que se había dado cuenta de que lo observaba. Sintió como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada o le hubiesen propinado un golpe en el estómago, se sonrojo hasta el cuello, juraba que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, como pudo haber pensado todo eso? Nunca había observado de esa manera a ningún hombre ni siquiera a Naruto y ahora que lo hacía con uno que justamente era su **"CAPITAN"** este viene y la descubre, por segunda vez en este día deseaba que la tragase la tierra pero esta vez que en verdad pasara! No pudo con su mirada así miro sus manos y empezó a jugar con sus dedos como síntoma de estar completamente nerviosa y avergonzada, se sentía como una acosadora, como si hubiese cometido el peor crimen de todos pero no podía decirle que miraba la forma tan curiosa que tenia de tomar él te, pensaría que era tonta, tal vez si le decía que lo miraba porque quería preguntarle algo pero no sabía cómo le creería, pero eso sería mentir y no había necesidad en esta ocasión además de que no era muy buena mintiendo y si comenzaba a hablar terminaría diciéndole que lo observo casi por completo con mucha detención y definitivamente no, eso jamás lo diría.

.

.

.

.

 **POV De Levi**

Después de que Eren se fue me quede pensando en lo que había dicho, me di cuenta que todos deberían de haberse hecho la misma pregunta pero no tenían el valor para preguntarlo, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil, le pedí a Hanji que le informara a mi escuadrón aún tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver con la Hyuga por lo que no me da tiempo de hablarles hoy. Suspire y seguí tomando lo que quedaba del té, por un momento había olvidado que Hinata se encontraba conmigo. **"Hinata Hyuga"** no es un nombre común, tampoco su apellido, no lo había escuchado nunca de alguien más posiblemente provenía del muro María, pero algo me hacía no creer en esa opción, decidí no ponerle atención, no hasta que pensara bien las cosas que ahora tenía en mi cabeza.

Tendría que ayudarla a manejar el equipo de maniobras, esperaba que supiera como hacerlo este caso era diferente los otros tuvieron 3 años para practicar y ella apenas dos semanas para hacerlo, estaba pensando seriamente en no llevarla esta vez, estaba más que seguro que si iba moriría aun no tenía la experiencia que muchos poseían y a pesar de ella muchos no lograban salir ilesos en ocasiones, tendría que quedarse hasta que esté preparada. Me doy cuenta en donde va el rumbo de mis pensamientos no sabía porque me molestaba tanto en querer protegerla.. Esperen había pensado bien **_"protegerla"_** _?._ La única responsabilidad que tenía era Eren donde entraba esa mocosa aquí? No tenía idea, tal vez aun le quedaba algo de sentimientos, lo más probable era que pensara de esa forma porque todo en ella reflejaba pureza, esperanza, tranquilidad, paz.. Debería estar demente al pensar así de alguien? La última vez que recordó ver todo eso en una persona fue en su madre, pero eso fue hace mucho y eran recuerdos tan preciados que dolían.

Dirigió su mirada a la muchacha en cuestión y se sorprendió un poco aunque no lo hizo notar al ver que esta lo miraba atentamente como escaneando cada facción de su cara, se sintió un poco incomodó pero tampoco lo hizo notar, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que se percató de que la había descubierto y casi se hecha a reír cuando la vio ponerse roja hasta el cuello con síntomas de desmayarse en cualquier momento. No sabía a ciencia cierta porque lo miraba de esa manera, pero trato de no darle importancia para que no se sintiera más nerviosa de lo que seguro ya estaba. Bajo la taza ya vacía restándole interés a lo que hace unos momentos y se levantó de su asiento seguido por una cabizbaja y muy sonrojada Hinata.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin del POV**

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las caballerizas, aun se encontraba con la mirada en el suelo, no tenía el valor de mirarlo, de seguro pensaba que era una acosadora o algo parecido, tenía que disculparse pero si lo hacía de seguro tartamudearía mucho para al final no poderse disculpar y quedar peor por lo que aun con todo y vergüenza trataría de mostrarse normal.

Ya estaban llegando a lo lejos y pudo observar que los muchos caballos que en el lugar se encontraban y era lo más lógico si se encontraban en las caballerizas. No podía ocultar su emoción, toda la pena que sentía hace unos minutos atrás se esfumó por completo al menos en ese instante, nunca había visto a unos animales así tan de cerca ya que no hubo necesidad no los necesitaban para las misiones. Al estar ahí quería tocarlos, poco a poco se acercó a uno de ellos, no tenía miedo, quería acariciarlos eran realmente hermosos.

Rivaille que miraba la escena le pareció perfecto que se familiarizara con ellos, después de todo tendría que tomar uno al salir de los muros, espero a que terminara de acariciar al caballo para hablar, pero al ver que no tenía intención de dejar de hacerlo al menos por un buen tiempo decidió llamar su atención chasqueando la lengua y eso fue suficiente para que Hinata volteara a su dirección. Ya teniendo su atención prosiguió;

-Toma un caballo, iremos al bosque a que practiques un poco con el equipo, escoge el que desees.- Y fue ahí cuando noto que los ojos de la Hyuga se hicieron más grande.. Esa chica definitivamente no se cansaba de darle sorpresas.

-No me digas que nunca has montado uno?.- Pregunto sin molestarse en ocultar que se encontraba fastidiado. No necesito respuesta alguna su cara lo decía todo.

-Cómo es posible que no hayas montado nunca uno de esos?.-Pregunto nuevamente señalando el caballo que estaba a su derecha, tal vez y se había equivocado y la chica no provenía de una familia con dinero.. Pero después de todo tenía que recordar que tenía "amnesia" aunque a él no le convencía del todo. Suspiro y sobo con sus dedos el puente de su nariz, solo lo hacía cuando una situación lo frustraba de sobremanera y era el hecho que la chica al frente de él lo miraba con una cara tan inocente que lo des armaba por completo y eso le enojaba profundamente.

Decidió que le enseñara a montar en otro momento, no podía perder más tiempo tenía que llegar pronto y empezar con los entrenamientos y sin decir nada tomo su caballo era uno de color café, era el más hermoso de los que hay se encontraban y se veía que estaba muy bien cuidado y limpio no le sorprendía a Hinata que ese fuera de él.

A pesar de estar nerviosa sabía que debía hacerlo montaría a uno esa era la única manera de llegar a aquel lugar no tenía más opción, a pasos lentos pero decididos se iba acercando hacia el caballo que había acariciado hace poco ya estaba cerca cuando la voz de Rivaille la hizo parar en seco.

-Compartiremos el caballo.- Eso fue lo único que dijo antes salir del lugar con su caballo en mano. Un sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro.. Esto cada vez se ponía más difícil y no tenía idea de cómo terminaría.


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES DE QUE SE PRESENTEN EN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LOS MAESTROS MASASHI KISHIMOTO, Y HAJIME ISAYAMA. ACLARADO ESTO, CONTINUEMOS**

 **Pareja: Levi Rivaille & Hinata Hyuga. **

**Advertencia: Como en la mayoría de historias de romances, esta tendrá lemón, lo normal, espero que no les moleste, ((por cierto, es mi primer historia, espero y sea de su agrado)).**

 **"Pensamientos"**

-Hablan

 **-Recuerdo**

.

.

.

 **Hinatahina:** Muchas Gracias, me alegro que le haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también sea de su agrado ^^ Y si Hinata intentara sacar esa parte humana del Capitán y va a ser muy interesante ver eso :3.

Gracias por seguir leyéndolo.. Ah! Me olvidaba FELICES FIESTAS! :D

 **Ririchiyo:** Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, y tengo pensado subir todos los Lunes y también algunos Viernes si puedo, aunque lo más probable sea que solamente lo haga los LunesJ. Que tenga un excelente fin de año.

 **Ámbar:** Gracias Guapa por tu mensaje créeme que no me lo esperaba, espero que lo sigas leyendo aunque sé que no te gusta mucho. Espero que este capítulo te guste hermana.

Capitulo 5

Había llegado a esa parte del bosque ya hacía varios minutos, habían bajado del caballo y caminado hasta un sitio en específico del cual estaba rodeada de árboles inmensos casi parecidos al bosque de la muerte fuera de Konoha, con la excepción de que estos eran menos altos y más delgados.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor, habían algunas aves rodeando el lugar pero no habían animales, supuso que en esa parte del bosque no habitaban más que insectos y alguna que otra ardilla, lo que era extraño habiendo árboles ahí.

Trataba de distraer su mente en cualquier cosa, aunque fuera mirando la verde hierba o las hojas caídas de algunos árboles. No sentía la presencia del Capitán por lo que creyó que había ido de vuelta hasta donde dejo el caballo. Para ser sincera no le importaba esperar un poco, aún estaba avergonzada con lo que ocurrió en almuerzo, y estar un rato sola no le haría daño.

Paso alrededor de 10 minutos y aun no había señal del Capitán por lo que se inquietó, no sabía si ir a buscarlo o seguir esperando, no era que pensara que algo andaba mal, después de todo el la había traído a ese lugar a entrenar por lo que supuso que era seguro.

Quiso usar el byakugan pero era arriesgado hacerlo, no sabía si estaba cerca por lo que desistió de la idea y siguió esperando.

Después de 5 minutos escucho pasos acercándose, giro sobre su pie quedando de frente pero a una distancia prudente, por su parte Hinata observo que llevaba puesto unas correas y un "aparato". Estaban cada uno al lado de sus caderas, no sabía porque lo usaba pero tenía una remota idea de que eso tenía mucho que ver con el entrenamiento.

.

.

.

.

Había ido en busca de su equipo tridimensional, no era necesario traer uno consigo ya a pocos metros de ahí se encontraba un refugio que solo era utilizado por El Comandante, La Mayor y el, nadie más tenía acceso. Tenían algunos equipos que eran de los colegas caídos y alguno que otro uniforme. Había dejado a Hinata sola unos minutos, fue hasta la cabaña, tomo un equipo y se lo coloco ahí mismo.

No le había pedido a Hinata que se cambiara en el Castillo porque perderían más tiempo y eso era lo que menos quería ya que no tenía experiencia y cada minuto perdido eran puntos menos para su supervivencia una vez estuvieran fuera.

Tomo el uniforme con el equipo y salió, no le gustaba quedarse más tiempo de lo que requería, cerró la puerta con el seguro, el lugar estaba trabajado para que cualquiera que lo encontrara pensara que es una simple cabaña vieja, pero adentro se encontraban armas, equipo, trajes, y alimentos necesario para algún tipo de emergencia. Nadie a excepción de los 3 lo conocía, ni siquiera sus jefes. Ellos sabían que si en algún momento las cosas se ponían difíciles, en ese lugar podían encontrar lo necesario al menos lo esencial para mantenerse con vida unas cuantas semanas por lo que eran muy cuidadosos al ir allí, aunque hacia mucho que Erwin ni Hanji iban, la última vez que fue hace 11 meses, pero Rivaille seguía yendo, le era desagradable ver el lugar sucio, al menos afuera entendía pero adentro él siempre se encargaba de mantenerlo limpio.

Tendría que enseñarle el manejo de las espadas y como utilizar el equipo de maniobras, pudo haberla dejado en custodia de Hanji pero no confiaba mucho en que pudiera entenderle, no es que no supiera enseñar al contrario, Hanji siempre se tomaba muy en serio el enseñar y más si se trataba de algo tan serio como esto. Suspiro pesado, no sería fácil mostrarle la clave para manejarlo, eso dependía de ella, cada uno de ellos tenía su propia esencia, unos lo usaban de forma diferente pero el resultado era el mismo. Solía exigir mucho más de lo acordado y no sabía si ella podía soportarlo, pero como había dicho antes a estas alturas, ese era su deber, y ella había hecho su elección.

Llego en pocos minutos y la vio, había volteado cuando escucho sus pasos, admitía que tenía buenos sentidos, y eso la ayudaría mucho en el campo de batalla, también era muy rápida y ese era otro punto a su favor, se acercó lo necesario, no espero a que hablara y le tendió el equipo de maniobras, ella lo miraba con la duda latente en su rostro pero al verlo mejor entendió de que se trataba y que tenía que hacer.

Tomo el equipo con la vestimenta, al principio se sonrojo tendría que cambiarse en el bosque, Levi entendió y camino hasta unos arbustos quedándose recostado atrás de un árbol con los ojos cerrados.

Se encontraba sola nuevamente, camino hasta llegar a unos árboles más adelante ya en el lugar cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos ya tenía activado su byakugan, reviso todo el lugar, no era que no confiara en el Capitán al contrario, pero quería estar segura de que no hubiese un intruso o alguien caminando hacia los alrededores, aunque lo dudaba.

Divisó a Levi a unos metros de ella, detrás de un árbol, sonrió agradecida por el gesto, siguió con el byakugan encendido buscando algún intruso pero no había nada además de animales al menos en un kilómetro.

Se apresuró a sacarse la ropa para ponerse el uniforme, no creía tardar mucho. Ya puesto se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con el equipo de maniobras pero algo la hizo parar en seco. Como se ponía todo esos cinturones? No tenía la menor idea! Se estaba comenzando a preocupar, no sabía qué hacer.. Y si le pedía ayuda al Capitán? No, de seguro y se enojaría y no quería eso, intento nuevamente pero su mente estaba nula, Que iba a hacer?.

.

.

.

.

 **"Se estaba tardando demasiado, tan solo tenía que ponerse el uniforme y el equipo tridimensional y... Ah"** eran los pensamientos de Rivaille que aún estaba esperando detrás del árbol. Sin ganas de seguir perdiendo el tiempo camino hasta donde se encontraba 15 minutos atrás, no había señal de Hyuga y se estaba haciendo tarde, tal vez y no había sido tan buena idea no haberle dicho que fuera uniformada y decirle a Hanji que le diera un equipo y la ayudara a colocárselo, era nueva, no sabía cómo hacerlo, incluso en la primera vez que lo uso no sabía dónde iba cada parte exactamente. Camino un poco más, no la veía por ningún lado, a esas alturas ya debería de estar al menos vestida con el traje. Vio una cabellera negra-azulada del lado derecho de donde estaba, camino hasta llegar ahí cerciorándose por supuesto de que ya estaba vestida, la vio salir detrás del gran árbol, tenía puesto el equipo pero aún faltaba conectar los cinturones de los hombros hasta al frente de caderas, avanzo hasta llegar ella que en ese momento se percató de su presencia y bajo la mirada, avergonzada.

Había intentado ponérselo sola, y lo consiguió, ya casi había terminado pero no podía conectar esa parte del equipo, se había atascado y aunque lo intento no cedía, perdió mucho tiempo en tratar de alargar el cinturón.. No podía, no sin ayuda. Pero ahí estaba ahora frente al capitán, este se dio cuenta inmediatamente del problema, camino hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella. Si avanzaba un par de pasos más podían rozar sus cuerpos por lo que se quedó en su lugar, tomo uno de los cinturones y giro un poco la parte donde estaba atascado, después de un par de minutos lo logro desenredar y lo coloco del lado correspondiente, podía ver de reojo como la chica se sonrojaba furiosamente pero trataba de controlarlo mordiéndose el labio, no le dio tanta importancia y siguió con el otro.

No quería retrasar más el entrenamiento, tenía que empezar rápido, era por eso que había optado por hacer el mismo el trabajo que veía que le llevaría muchos minutos más a la Hyuga.

Ya listos caminaron hasta donde se habían encontrado al principio, Hinata había dejado su ropa detrás del árbol donde se había cambiado, después volvería por ella. Aún estaba sonrojada, era la tercera vez que estaba tan cerca de él y eso la hacía sentirse nerviosa, no sabía por qué pero su cercanía le intimidaba.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir a su acompañante detenerse y luego escuchar su voz;

-Empezaremos aquí.- Fue lo único que dijo para luego poner sus manos al lado del equipo de maniobras.-Como vez los espacios que tienes vacíos en el equipo son para las espadas, en este momento no es necesario que las tengas..-Dijo eso con voz monótona y mirándola por unos escasos segundos para luego volver su vista al frente y proseguir con la explicación.- Más abajo hay unos botones, en los lados derechos está el botón para cambiar de espada cuando esta se dañe al atacar a un titán, en medio está el que usaremos en este instante, solo observa y luego hazlo.-Dicho esto se engancho a uno de los arboles seguido por otro para elevarse en el aire y engancharse a otro. Hinata desde su posición pudo ver perfectamente los movimientos, le parecía increíble poder hacer eso, solo esperaba poder ser tan buena como el, no quería morir sin aportar en esta guerra porque si, era una batalla, una que la humanidad tenía que ganar.

En pocos minutos Rivaille ya estaba frente a ella, no se notaba cansado, más bien un poco enojado porque algunas hojas se encontraba en su ropa y cabello.

Ya libre de ellas le indico a Hinata que era su turno. Era la primera vez que hacia algo así y por alguna razón desconocida quería que el Capitán la viera como alguien que puede aportar y ayudar no como a alguien que deban proteger o cuidar, cerró los ojos por un segundo, al momento de abrirlos ya había apretado los botones y enganchado al árbol de la derecha para seguir al de la izquierda y elevarse, diviso otro árbol y sin dudar se engancho para luego hacerlo con el siguiente. Recordó lo que había hecho el Capitán, e imito el movimiento obteniendo así elevarse. Giro y dio la vuelta para regresar, volvió a engancharse a un árbol y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con el siguiente pero al hacerlo el gancho no penetro bien y sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo en un golpe fuerte y brusco.

Rivaille que miraba todo desde abajo no vio venir tampoco esa caída, al momento en que quiso actuar ella ya estaba cayendo, se elevó nuevamente y con rápidos movimientos llego hasta donde se encontraba Hinata.

La encontró de pie, sosteniendo con una mano su brazo, tenía la mirada gacha y por su respiración se deducía que estaba conteniendo el llanto, no quería ser duro con ella, lo había hecho muy bien para ser la primera vez que hacia algo como esto, no tuvo la preparación que ellos tuvieron, y si no hubiese sido por ese incidente habría tenido un excelente desempeño y en poco tiempo lo manejaría a la perfección.

Le preocupaba un poco el golpe que tenía en el brazo, ahora podía ver como la chaqueta se volvía de color rojo, se acercó a ella, tomo la mano que tapaba la herida, saco la chaqueta para ver que había una gran mancha roja en toda la altura de su camisa. La herida se veía profunda pero no peligrosa, no al punto de llegar morirse por ella, pero tenía que curarse o si no se infectaría, esperaba que esto no retrasara su entrenamiento.

Hinata al sentir la presencia del Capitán bajo la cabeza haciendo con esto que su cerquillo tapara sus ojos, no pudo evitar aquella caída, lo intento pero no pudo hacerlo. Ahora entendía porque su familia la trataba de la manera en que lo hacía, ahora comprendía que era inútil tratar de mejorar, siempre iba ser débil, era una molestia para todos y aunque no quería ser una carga no podía evitar serlo, siempre fue así y ahora que realmente quería ayudar, que quería poder hacerlo de alguna manera se daba cuenta de que no podía y esta era la prueba de ello.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que sacaban su mano de su brazo para luego ser despojada de su chaqueta. Levanto la cabeza con sobresalto y lo vio, él no la miraba directamente, y fue ahí que llego a la conclusión de que estaba sangrando.

Rivaille no apartaba su mirada del brazo, confirmaba que la herida era profunda por la cantidad de sangre que salía, lo más probable era que al caer se haya cortado con alguna rama filosa, ella no se quejaba y agradecía que no lo hiciera, aunque debía doler mucho. Sin perder más tiempo saco de la parte superior de su bota un cuchillo tomo el filo la manga de la blusa de Hinata y corto el largo de esta, amarró con presión la herida logrando así que dejara de sangrar, todo bajo la atenta mirada de una sorprendida Hyuga.

Hinata por su parte no podía dejar de mirarlo, no era necesario que se tomara tantas molestias, sabía que el Capitán odiaba la suciedad y por ende la sangre, pero al verlo hacer todo eso por ella no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran.

Rivaille por su parte al notar que la herida ya no sangraba se volteo y camino unos pasos lejos de ella, pero se detuvo y hablo sin voltear.

-Es hora de irnos, mañana volveremos a la misma hora, no debemos ni podemos perder tiempo.. Cuando volvamos ve donde Hanji, ella desinfectara tu herida y procura vendarlo hasta que la herida cierre por completo.- dijo eso mientas giraba su cabeza mas no su cuerpo, en dirección donde Hinata se encontraba para sin expresión alguna en su rostro seguir.- Lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera vez.- Y sin más continuo en dirección en donde se encontraba el caballo dejando nuevamente atrás a una sorprendida y sonrojada Hyuga.

En todo el camino ninguno de los dos hablo, no era necesario, al momento de estar nuevamente en el cuartel general Hinata regreso a su cuarto, después de que Rivaille le recordara donde Hanji para que la revisara.

No quería molestar a la mayor, esta no era la primera vez que tenía una herida así, no era la más grave por lo que ella misma podía curarse sin usar mucho chakra. Hubo ocasiones en las que llegaba tan herida que no podía curarse a sí misma y quedaba sin hacerlo hasta terminar las misiones, el dolor con el tiempo se volvió algo con lo que ya se había acostumbrado a vivir, sus misiones aunque no eran de rango S eran peligrosas, siendo ninja de rastreo tenía que enfrentarse muchas veces a ninjas muy fuertes con técnicas peligrosas, pero siempre lograba salir con vida mientras mejoraba con cada una de ellas.

Su fuente de inspiración era el Naruto, siempre lo fue y siempre lo será mientras siga con vida.

Esta era la 2 vez en el día que lo pensaba, se sorprendió ella misma al darse cuenta, antes lo tenía presente en todo momento pero ahora aunque el sentimiento era el mismo su mente se mantenía ocupada en todo lo que estaba viviendo, deseaba volver pero después de que todo esto terminara, lo haría por todos los que estaban aquí, por sus compañeros, por ella y por el Capitán.

Se sonrojo al recordar sus palabras, le había dicho que lo había hecho bien, sabía que no era verdad pero algo dentro de ella se activó al escucharle decir eso, no sabía exactamente que era pero.. Era agradable. También se acordó de cuando habían compartido el caballo, al principio estaba indecisa, no sabía cómo subir, además de que aunque no quisiera estaría muy cerca de él, todo eso la hacía sentirse nerviosa, pero al momento de estar montada en él, no pudo evitar tener miedo, era algo tonto lo sabía, pero cuando el Capitán le pidió que se sujetara de él, todo el nerviosismo se esfumó, era como si se sintiese protegida. Al principio no sabía cómo sujetarse no quería que pensara que estaba siendo atrevida! Pero después de pensarlo puso sus manos manos en sus hombros. Estuvo así hasta que llegaron, ella bajo primero, no era necesidad de que la ayudara, podía hacerlo sola, al final era ahora parte de la tropa y en el campo de batalla era esencial poder hacer eso sin ayuda.

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar caliente sus mejillas, se había sonrojado más, miro su brazo nuevamente el, la había ayudado y como agradecimiento iba a esforzarse mucho para no ser una carga.

Aún tenía que entrenar y practicar sus técnicas, no podía descuidarse, sabía que en algún momento las usaría en la batalla, esperaba que cuando llegase no estuviese nadie presente, entrenaría en el bosque en la madrugada, esperaría a que todos estén durmiendo para hacerlo. Con un par de horas eran más que suficiente, pero tenía que cerciorarse de que nadie la notara salir, no le seria difícil hacerlo ya que con ver la posición de cada uno podía saber dónde podía ir y donde no.

Ya dentro del sótano se sentó en la cama, soltó la tela que mantenía presionada la herida, al hacerlo salió un poco más de sangre. Se despojó de su blusa quedando en brasier, se puso de pie en dirección al cuarto de baño, tomo una toalla húmeda y se limpió la herida, ahora podía tener mejor visión de esta, no era tan profunda como pensaba pero lo suficiente para ser una molestia, sin esperar más uso la técnica de palma recuperadora, esta técnica se utiliza en cirugías o cuando una parte del cuerpo está herido, se requiere de gran concentración aunque solo fuese en una pequeña herida, la concentración era la clave.

Después de unos minutos la herida dejo de sangrar, y estaba casi curada, solo se notaba una leve cicatriz que en un par de días no se notaría.

Termino de despojar su ropa para tomar un baño, se sentía un poco cansada, necesitaba dormir, aún conservaba ojeras de las noches que no pudo hacerlo preocupada de que pasaría con ella. Y aunque las ojeras eran menos que antes aun seguían presentes. Sin querer seguir pensando en aquello se metió a la ducha para luego dormir.

.

.

.

.

Estaba en su despacho todavía, desde que llego se había encerrado ahí, tenía algunos papeles que leer y firmar. En momentos como ese deseaba estar en su cuarto durmiendo, o limpiando.

Suspiro por 9 vez desde que se encontraba en el lugar después de que Erwin le había _"pedido"_ que supervisara algunas cosas pendientes, estaba frustrado con tanto papeleo que no le correspondía. Poso su mano detrás de la nuca echando su cabeza para atrás, el tiempo se acortaba, mañana tenían que empezar con un entrenamiento más duro, todos tenían que esforzarse si querían seguir con vida... Pensó en Eren. Aún era un peligro pero el muchacho quería aportar, si Eren caía en manos equivocadas como la de la policía Militar estaban perdidos, tenían que pensar bien cada punto de la expedición no podían pasar por alto nada, si lo hacían perderían más vidas de lo que requería aquello. Golpeo el escritorio, estaba harto de que los viejos decrépitos los utilizaran como marionetas. Desde el principio supo que no sería fácil, esta expedición sería un suicidio y ni el podía garantizar el seguir con vida después de eso. No le importaba morir pero si moría todos los esfuerzo que habían hecho se perderían, tenía que sobrevivir y cerciorarse de que también Eren sobreviviera.

Se levantó de la silla y camino hacia la puerta de salida, tenía que preguntarle a Hanji sobre la evolución de Eren y sus cambios.

Para nadie era un secreto que Hanji hacia experimentos con él. Claro, bajo supervisión de Erwin, si no fuera así posiblemente el castaño no podría ni moverse a estas alturas por todos los cables que rodearían su cuerpo. Decidió no seguir pensando en eso y se encamino por el largo pasillo en dirección al _"laboratorio"_ de Hanji que más bien era su despacho.

Entro sin tocar y la vio recostada en el escritorio su cabeza estaba apoyada en él y uno de sus brazos estaba cerca de su cara, la saliva sobresalía de un costado de su labio. Era una imagen desagradable, sin querer ocultar su presencia se acercó a la aun dormida Hanji y sin ninguna delicadeza pateo su pie con el suyo haciéndola saltar sobre su silla. Al principio se mostraba perdida, pero al momento de percatarse de la presencia de Levi sonrió ampliamente.

-ENANIN!.- Grito a todo pulmón, haciendo que Levi tapara sus oídos, no soportaba los ruidos innecesarios y este sin duda lo era.

-Deja de gritar, cuatro ojos de mierda.- La observo haciendo una mueca por el apodo y el solo pudo sonreír un poco ante eso.

-Bueno.. Bueno enanin! Ahora dime que a debo tu visita?.-

Rivaille no respondió pero se sentó en la silla del frente. Hanji lo miro esperando a que hablara, le gustaba molestar a su amigo aunque casi siempre terminaba con una costilla rota o con una pierna quebrada pero todo el dolor lo valía con tal de ver su cara endurecida, era masoquista pero se divertía.

-Y bien, que querías decirme?, ¡oh! No me digas que te sentías solito y necesitabas compañía si es así yo podr..- No termino la palabra cuando la mirada asesina de su compañero la hizo callar.

-No he venido para eso.. Y creme que serias la última persona sobre la tierra que buscaría para compartir mi tiempo.-Poso su mirada en unos papeles que habían en la mesa, los tomo y leyó, eran estudios de Eren, no entendía muy bien. Miro a Hanji y esta entendió la mirada y hablo.

-son los estudios que le hice, salieron favorables, los tejidos se regeneran en un corto plazo después de alguna herida provocada en su forma de Titán. Aun no tiene 100% del control de su poder pero estamos avanzando.- Su rostro estaba serio, siempre era así en estos temas.

-Bien.. Entonces tenemos que mantenerlo vigilado y hacer un par de pruebas más.. Me preocupa que no pueda controlarse.- Lo último lo había murmurado para si mismo más que para su compañera.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta la salida, pero paro al acordarse de cierta pelinegra. La había visto caminar hasta la oficina de Hanji, por lo que dedujo que ya la había revisado, miro nuevamente a Hanji y hablo:

-Le diste algo a Hyuga para el dolor?.- Vio confusión en su mirada? ¿Acaso no había venido a atenderse?. No necesito respuesta sabía que no lo había hecho, no se molestó en ocultar su molestia, le había dado una orden y no la había seguido! Que pretendía? Esa herida podía infectársele además perdió más sangre de lo norma! Acelero el paso y en poco tiempo ya estaba en el sótano. La celda estaba abierta por lo que no tuvo que abrirla, pero paro de repente al ver aquella escena, ahí estaba ella, acostada en su cama dormida. Se acercó con intención de despertarla pero al intentarlo ella se removió dejando a la vista su brazo herido. Se sorprendió al ver que donde debía haber una herida abierta se encontraba solamente una casi inexistente cicatriz. La observo por unos minutos más hasta que vio como Hinata se despertaba, esta vez ella tenía mucho que explicar.


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS PERSONAJES DE QUE SE PRESENTEN EN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LOS MAESTROS MASASHI KISHIMOTO, Y HAJIME ISAYAMA. ACLARADO ESTO, CONTINUEMOS**

 **Pareja: Levi Rivaille & Hinata Hyuga. **

**Advertencia: Como en la mayoría de historias de romances, esta tendrá lemón, lo normal, espero que no les moleste, ((por cierto, es mi primer historia, espero y sea de su agrado)).**

 ** _"Pensamientos"_**

-Hablan

 **-Recuerdo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hola, bueno, quería disculparme con ustedes, sé que prometí que subiría todos los lunes y créanme que lo iba a hacer pero tuve un percance y se me hiso imposible subirlo, gracias a Dios todo paso y estoy de vuelta. Espero y disfruten este capítulo, de verdad me he esforzado en seguir este fanic y los demás, y dejarlo incompleto no es opcional para mí._**

 **Hinatahina:** Muchas gracias por aun seguir leyendo mi historia, créeme que lo valoro mucho y cada uno de tus comentarios me hace seguir escribiendo pues sé que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal xD. Y sí, me alegro que te hayas fijado en eso pero no diré nada eh :3 Y si, la edad no la toque, el sigue teniendo la misma edad que se supone que tiene en el manga y anime ((No soy pervertida)) jaja espero que te guste este capítulo y espero tu comentario. Gracias nuevamente.

 **Ririchiyo:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que este también sea de tu agrado y disculpa por no haber subido el lunes como te dije, si deseas puedes dejarme un comentario si te gusto, gracias :3.

 **Atykka:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, y si realmente tiene muy bonitos ojos, Hanji está en lo cierto.

Sabes que si tienes razón, tal vez vaya un poco rápida pero eso tiene su explicación y eso se verá más adelante pero te aseguro que tendrán tiempo para conocerse mejor. Disculpa si tarde, espero y disfrutes de este capítulo! Gracias por seguir leyendo. :3

 **Capítulo 6**

Se había alejado considerablemente de ella pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima, trataba de buscar una razón para que lo haya desobedecido, aunque en estos momentos era lo de menos. Le había sorprendido que no haya tenido herida alguna en el brazo más que aquella cicatriz, sabía que debía haber alguna explicación lógica, no podía simplemente acusarla sin escucharla antes pero ahora en todo lo que pensaba era en la posibilidad de que ella fuera un titán cambiante.. ¿Y si ella fuera una espía? Esa idea anteriormente le había rondado la cabeza pero era difícil creer.. Pero entonces porque no tenía la herida abierta?

Pero así como vino la idea la desecho por completo, era casi improbable para no decir imposible que ella fuera un titán. Los exámenes lo confirmaban y por lo que tenía entendido y por lo que había visto los titanes cambiantes se regeneran en pocos minutos, y ella había llegado aun sangrando..

Pensó también que seguramente la herida no era profunda y pudo haber sangrado mucho aunque fuese solo una herida superficial, pero como explicaba que estaba ya cicatrizada?..

Todo eso y más pasaba por la cabeza de Rivaille que ya había despegado la mirada del brazo de Hinata y ahora la miraba a ella, estaba profundamente dormida, podía notar aun su cabello húmedo, estaba en posición fetal y vestía solo una bata de tirantes que le llegaba hasta más abajo de las rodillas, su rostro desprendía paz y tranquilidad. Se acercó un poco más a ella, la observo más detenidamente, era una niña en un mundo de adultos.

Sabía que habían más chicos de su edad pero ella aun durmiendo demostraba inocencia.. Y otra vez se volvió a cuestionar la misma pregunta.. A caso ella es el enemigo?

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Hinata ya había despertado y lo miraba de manera nerviosa y curiosa.

 **POV De Hinata.**

Oscuridad.. Solo eso veía no había nada más que _"oscuridad y frio".._ Me pregunto cómo llegue a este lugar si hace poco estaba recostada en la cama, pero eso ahora era lo de menos, tenía que salir de aquí, me siento atrapada, perdida y más que nada asustada.. De pronto todo se fue aclarando poco a poco, pero aun seguía teniendo frio y cada vez se intensificaba más provocando el truene de mis dientes y que usara mis brazos como abrigo aunque no ayudaba mucho.

Todo estaba aún en silencio, ahora la imagen era más clara, yo estaba en shock era Konoha no podía equivocarme era el patio de la mansión Hyuga pero.. Como llegue hasta aquí? Cuando y como regrese? Era extraño pero no importaba, estaba nuevamente en mi hogar en konoha.

Salí corriendo al interior de la casa, quería ver a Neji-nii-san, a mi padre, Hanabi, pero al que más quería ver en este momento era a Naruto, quería decirle que lo amaba aunque no me correspondiera solo quería decírselo aunque doliera después, en todo este tiempo que estuvo fuera de la aldea había extrañado y a todos.

Estaba tan feliz que no vi cuando mi padre estaba ya frente a mí, tenía el ceño muy fruncido, él no me miraba, su mirada estaba en alguna parte del salón, me gire hacia el sitio donde el veía y vi a dos niñas peleando, una se veía de ocho años y la otra de seis años, no pude evitar que mis lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas al ver como mi padre miraba a la mayor de las niñas su rostro mostraba decepción, ira, rabia y vergüenza. No pude soportar verme a mí misma siendo derrotada por mi hermana menor, no podía soportar como mi padre me miraba, esa mirada que después de años no había cambiado, para el siempre fui débil, siempre me decía que no merecía ser la heredera de su clan solo por ser amable y tímida.

Mi pecho dolía, mientras imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza cada una más desgarradora que la otra, mis piernas temblaron y caí de rodilla con mis manos hecha puños golpeando el suelo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, quería gritar, llorar, preguntar miles de cosas pero lo único que salió de mí y en forma de susurro fue un _"porque"._

Me sentía patética y aunque había mejorado con cada entrenamiento para mi padre nunca fue suficiente, siempre Hanabi estaba de primero y aunque era mi hermana y la amaba no podía dejar de dolerme que él se avergonzara de mí y ella me tratara mal.. Esa fue la razón por la que entrenaba a escondidas pero ya nada de eso importaba nada de lo que hice antes ni ahora. Empecé a sentir como todo nuevamente se desvanecía pero ya no me importaba, me sentía inútil con un gran dolor en mi pecho.

Desperté sobresaltada, había sido un sueño que más bien parecía pesadilla, trate de controlarme y me senté en la cama. Ya sentada alce mi mirada y ahí estaba el Capitán Rivaille mirándome más serio de lo normal. Y en ese momento hablo;

-Veo que ya despertaste.- Lo mire entre asustada y curiosa, no sabía desde cuando estaba allí, su mirada aún estaba en mi por lo que desvíe la mirada a un punto ciego y luego mire mis manos que las tenía sobre mi regazo, en ese instante mi mente hizo "click" y me percaté de que solo llevaba puesta una fina bata, como pude intente cubrirme con la sabana que estaba a mi lado, lo volví a mirar y por el calor que sentía en mis mejillas supe que me había sonrojado pero todo eso quedo atrás cuando vi que miraba mi brazo.

Sentí la sangre desaparecer de mi cuerpo, deduce que me había puesto pálida, trate de pensar en que decirle, como pude ser tan descuidada en no haber por lo menos vendado la herida ahora el me preguntara, no! Más bien me exigirá una explicación tenía que pensar en algo rápido pero en qué?

 **Fin del POV De Hinata**

Después de que Rivaille hablara nadie dijo ninguna palabra el, porque esperaba que ella hablara primero y ella, porque no sabía que decir. Pasaron así los minutos sin que ninguno de los dos hablara y cuando se dio cuenta que ella no hablaría se dispuso a hacerlo pero callo al escucharla hablar;

-C-capitan.- La vio vacilar pero prosiguió.- Q-que hace a-aquí?.- Siguió tartamudeando, y pensó que en estos momentos el desmayarse ya no lo veía como tan mala opción.

El la miro aun con su semblante serio hablo:

-Porque no fuiste donde Hanji para que viera tu herida?.- Lo dijo de una manera burlesca pero sin cambiar su semblante en ningún momento.

Esa pregunta tomo de sorpresa a Hinata pero respondió un poco avergonzada

-N-no quería ser u-una molestia

Rivaille frunció mas el ceño al escuchar aquello, una molestia dijo? Sería una molestia si muriera ahora por no haberse hecho atender esa herida, pero ahora lo recordó. No tenía ninguna herida y eso era lo que más le interesaba saber.

-Serias una molestia si hubieses muerto por una herida sin atender.- Hablo de manera sarcástica señalando con su dedo índice la "herida" que se suponía debía tener en esa parte del brazo.

Al percatarse de aquello sus ojos se abrieron, sintió como el aire se iba de su sistema, lo miro y vio en sus ojos que pedía una explicación y aunque no quería admitirlo sabía que él no se iría sin una.

Trato de pensar una excusa, podría decirle que la herida no era profunda pero cómo explica que no haya signos de que estuvo ahí hace poco tiempo, sabía que él no era tonto pero era lo único que se le ocurría, era eso o decirle la verdad y definitivamente no quería lo segundo! Podría decirle que simplemente ella no sabe cómo se le curo la herida, pero entonces sabrían que había algo mal con ella y eso sería peor. Opto por no decir nada era lo más conveniente y rogaba que él no le hiciera ninguna pregunta... Que ingenua podía llegar a ser a veces.

-Veo que tu herida ha cicatrizado rápido.. Me pregunto cómo paso eso, se supone que por la cantidad de sangre que salía de tu brazo era una herida un poco grave.- hablo sin despegar su mirada de sus ojos, vio cómo se sobresaltaba y lo miraba con temor, sabía que había dado en el clavo.

Hinata ya tenía su respuesta y suplicaba por que fuera creíble

-S-siempre h-he sido p-propensa a sangrar m-mucho a-aun s-si la herida n-no es g-grave, e-es por eso q-que h-habia m-mucha sangre, p-pero cuando la revise v-vi que e-estaba así, p-por e-eso fue que n-no fui d-donde la m-mayor Hanji.- Listo ahí estaba, la peor mentirosa de toda la historia y por si eso no fuera poco tartamudeo como nunca lo había hecho, sabía que no le creería pero aun así no tenía más opción que arriesgarse.

Rivaille la miraba sin pestañear, no era estúpido sabía que no estaba siendo del todo sincera, pero porque mentir? No podía simplemente decir la verdad? Que ocultaba? No quitaba su mirada de ella y la veía como intentaba no temblar ante su imponente mirada, debía suponer que se encontraba nerviosa y ese era un punto a su favor, si era una espía en el estado en que se encontraba podía sacarle la verdad de un momento a otro solo tenía que presionar un poco más y la verdad ya se estaba cansando de eso.

Toco con sus dedos la "herida" que se suponía debía de estar ahí, estaba ya sentado en el filo de la cama a un lado de Hinata.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien había dicho algo muy curioso, era el momento de presionar y si estaba en lo cierto ahora se enteraría;

-Pensé que estabas amnésica.. Me pregunto el porqué de mentir.-Dijo eso y rápidamente tomo las manos de Hinata con las suyas aprisionándolas encima de su cabeza logrando acostarla en la cama y el sobre ella, no había segundas intenciones más de las de saber que ocultaba porque lo hacía, de eso no tenía dudas.

Hinata lo miraba en shock y sonrojada, lo primero era por lo que había dicho y lo segundo por la posición tan comprometedora en que estaban pero eso no parecía importarle a Rivaille ya que sostuvo más fuerte su agarre y de la manera más tétrica que pudo hablo.-Dime Hyuga que eres? Acaso eres una espía? Como es que estas amnésica y recuerdas eso? Porque no tienes rastro de la herida abierta que deberías tener? No soy estúpido sabes? Muchas veces he lidiado con esas clases de cosas y tu herida era profunda.- Volvió a intensificar la presión en sus manos provocando que soltara un gemido de dolor pero poco le importaba, necesitaba saber si ella era la amenaza y lo necesitaba saber ya!.

Hinata lo miraba asustada, podía liberarse si utilizaba su byakugan pero no quería lastimarlo, no sabía qué hacer y el, la estaba lastimando.. Tal vez tendría que decirle la verdad así podría liberarse pero no quería por alguna razón no quería que él, la mirase como algo extraño, estaba segura que si se lo decía él se alejaría y ella ya no quería que nadie más la despreciara, no quería ser rechazada ya no soportaría sentirse así... En su mundo era normal tener esa clase de habilidades pero ahí no lo era, sería una clase de monstruo y una parte de ella no quería que él ni nadie pensaran que lo era y sin más decido callar y seguir aguantando hasta que él se cansara y creyera en su mentira, era todo lo que podía hacer.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como presionaba mas su cuerpo y se acercaba a su oído y con voz baja pero igual de peligrosa le susurraba;

-Quien te mando? Eres un monstruo como ellos verdad?.- Eso la desconcertó pero trato de no mostrarlo, no quería que sospechara aún más.

-N-no trabajo p-para n-nadie.- Se alejó de ella un poco y la miro, sus ojos desprendía ira y odio que hicieron que Hinata sintiera un poco de dolor

-No te creo!.-Siguió sin soltarla.-Explícame como es que no recordando nada sabias exactamente eso?.- Pregunto queriendo en el fondo creer en la chica de ojos blancos que lo miraba asustada como la niña que era.

-Y-yo p-puedo recordar a-algunas c-cosas, y-y esa e-es u-una de ellas. Y-yo s-solo q-quiero ayudar..

Sus ojos mostraron una gran sinceridad al mencionar lo último y Levi pudo notarlo.. Pero podría confiar en ella? No, no podía! No confiaba en ella y tarde o temprano iba a averiguar de dónde salió, quienes son sus familiares y porque estaba fuera de los muros, había algo en ella que no era normal, sus ojos más que nada, había algo en ellos que lo hacía creer que algo en ella no estaba bien.

La soltó lentamente sin mirar las marcas notorias que había dejado por la presión que ejerció en con sus manos, se dispuso a salir del lugar no sin antes detenerse frente a la puerta con una mano sobre la chapa de esta y mirándola sobre su hombro;

-Algún día descubriré lo que escondes y cuando eso pase te aseguro que no habrá lugar donde te escondas si descubro que eres parte de ellos acabare contigo.-

Hinata se impresionó al escuchar aquello, era una amenaza? Por supuesto que lo era! Se quedó observando el lugar donde Rivaille había estado pocos segundos atrás, no pudo evitar que una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla él era igual que su papa, que los ancianos del clan y que su hermana, su mirada era igual que las de ellos. Al igual que sus palabras pero trataría de hacer caso omiso a todo lo que acababa de decirle, aun quería formar parte de esto y si tenía que morir lo haría siendo útil.

Después de ese incidente habían pasado 5 días en los que seguía entrenando con Rivaille a solas y en equipo. Había mejorado muchísimo, podía casi manejar a la perfección el equipo de maniobras y las espadas, no había sido tan difícil pero aun así se esforzaba mucho para ser una de las mejores y lo había conseguido, estaba a la par con Mikasa en los entrenamientos, claramente siendo mejor que esta por mucho pero no podía mostrarlo.

No hablaba en lo absoluto con el capitán el aun seguía mirándola duramente y solo le hablaba poco mientras que con los demás era más tolerante y un poco sociable, todo eso hacía que se sintiera triste ya que él era prácticamente su sensei y la persona que la salvo de morir..

Y si le decía la verdad? Quizás no se asustaría o enojaría como pensaba, tal vez la ayudaría a buscar la manera de volver, pero desecho nuevamente la idea tan rápido como se le vino a la mente, no podía decirle, no antes de terminar con todos los titanes.

Camino hacia los jardines traseros aun no había podido entrenar a su manera porque aunque el creía que no se daba cuenta sabía que la vigilaba, no por nada era una de las mejores ninja rastreadora de Konoha. Y así habían pasado los últimos cinco días, sin hablarle pero sabiendo que estaba todo el tiempo ahí por si ella hacia algo que le hiciera saber que era "un titán cambiante".. Acaso era tan difícil que el confiara en ella? Por lo visto si lo era!

Se hasta llegar a un banco de piedra que estaba a un costado del gran jardín siendo prácticamente escondido por dos grandes árboles que había de cada lado, el lugar estaba silencioso, sus compañeros estaban en el castillo ya que pronto seria la hora de almorzar, en estos días no habían descansado lo suficiente ya que se despertaban a las 5:00 y dormían a las 9:00. Los entrenamientos eran intensos, nada comparado a como estaba acostumbrada pero aun así admitía que eran cansados y solo le daban descanso para comer y asearse "órdenes del capitán más conocido como el enano obsesionado con la limpieza" al menos así lo había llamado Hanji un día que estaban entrenando, no pudo evitar sonreír al acordarse, y le sorprendió un poco ver como el capitán le daba una patada en la pierna haciéndola caer, pensó en ayudarla pero no lo hizo al escucharla reír a carcajada y llamarlo "enanin" desde ese día se volvieron a repetir las mismas peleas unas siete veces, y la mayor Hanji siempre salía lastimada de alguna forma pero bueno así eran ellos, le recordaban a Ino y Sakura siempre peleando pero siendo amigas al final.

Volvió a sentirse nostálgica, se preguntaba como estarían las cosas en Konoha, como estarían todos.. Quería volver a ver a Naruto, pensar en el la hacía querer mejorar cada vez más y más sin importar cuan herida este, el pensar en él le daba las fuerzas suficiente para seguir adelante, él era su ejemplo a seguir.. La persona que amaba y amara siempre.

Aun se encontraba de pie frente al banco y se dispuso a sentarse, al hacerlo lo hizo de forma femenina y elegante, no podía dejar de ser como era aun sabiendo que la mayoría de las chicas aunque eran femeninas trataban de mostrarse rudas, ella aun seguía sonrojándose y poniéndose nerviosa en situaciones comprometedoras aunque había dejado de lado un poco su tartamudeo nuevamente.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y al girar su cabeza vio que se trataba de la mayor Hanji, quiso hacer una reverencia pero recordó que el saludo consistía en empuñar la mano derecha en la altura del pecho y la izquierda en la parte baja de la espalda y así lo hizo, Hanji por su parte la miro por encima de sus lentes de una manera amigable y sonriente

-Ya te he dicho Hinata que cuando estemos solas no es necesario que hagas eso!.- La regaño tiernamente de una manera infantil típico de ella

-L-lo siento p-pero en Konoha siempre..- Y paro de repente sintiendo toda la sangre irse de su cuerpo a un lugar muy lejano, había hablado sin pensar y al mirar a la mayor se percató que había escuchado todo y tenía una mirada de duda impregnada en toda su cara, comenzó a temblar ahora como saldría de esta? Ahora más que nunca deseaba volver, estaba confundida y en de un momento a otro sabía que todos se enterarían si seguía siendo imprudente.

Zoe la miraba sin comprender.. Que era Konohaa? Era acaso su pueblo? Eso era casi imposible, sabía todo los nombres de los pueblos que habían en Maria, Rose, Sina y Konoha no era de ninguno, le iba a preguntar qué era eso cuando la alarma de emergencia se escuchó por todo el lugar, sabía que algo malo había pasado solo deseaba que no tuviese que ver con los experimentos que estaba haciendo.

Hinata por su parte estaba más que aliviada por la interrupción, se había librado de mentir o decir la verdad.

Sin seguir pensando camino en compañía de Hanji hacia el interior del castillo, al entrar notaron que todos los soldados estaban reunidos en la sala, frente a ellos se encontraba un serio Erwin al lado de un inexpresivo Rivaille.

Al entrar todos giraron su vista a ellas, los ojos de Rivaille miraban con furia como lo hacía siempre últimamente pero esta vez había mas en aquella mirada acaso era odio? Esperaba que no, solo pudo bajar la cabeza y seguir caminando hasta posesionarse al lado de Sasha y Historia que tenían cara de preocupación, vio como la mayor intercambiaba palabras con el Comandante y luego de eso un sonido se escuchó en todo el lugar haciendo que más de uno se sobresaltara

-NOOOOOO! MIS PRECIADOS TRABAJOS! PORQUE?.-Gritaba a todo pulmón arrodillada en el suelo una histérica Hanji.-PORQUE?.- Seguía gritando sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Erwin no podía hacer más que mirar a todos y cada uno de ellos.

-QUIEN FUE?.- Con toda la furia que nadie sabía que tenía y con lágrimas en los ojos la mayor miraba a cada uno de los que se encontraban presentes, pero una mirada recayó en Hinata, esta al sentirla miro hacia dónde provenía solo para encontrarse con el Capitán que la seguía observando con el mismo odio que la había mirado cuando entro. No sabía porque lo hacía, acaso él pensaba que..? No, Imposible! De seguro estaba equivocada, el no podía pensar que ella tenía algo que ver con todo esto, lo miro nuevamente y el ya había desviado la mirada hacia la mayor la miraba con cara de aburrimiento y cansancio que estaba acostumbrado a dedicarle exclusivamente a ella y a todos, escuchamos que se aclaraba la garganta para después hablar;

-Hace pocos minutos nos percatamos de que alguien saboteo todo los avances que hemos logrado contorno a los titanes y a Eren.- Dijo eso mirando unos segundos al nombrado que ponía atención a cada una de sus palabras.- Creemos que el culpable pertenece a nuestras filas.-De un momento a otro miro a Hinata y esta a su vez sintió un dolor en el pecho al confirmar que él pensaba que ella pudo haber sido, no dejo que se diera cuenta de aquello y miro a Hanji y al Comandante que ahora estaban serios escuchando también.-No sabemos cuáles fueron sus intenciones pero tarde o temprano daremos con él y será castigado por ese delito.- Ahora aquellos ojos grises veían a cada uno de los presentes. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, no podían creer que uno de ellos haya hecho tal cosa, algunos buscaban algunas respuestas lógicas como era el caso de Historia, Sasha, Jean, Petra, Auro y Gunter. Otros prefirieron mantenerse en silencio mientras que algunos se miraban como queriendo saber de esa manera quien era el culpable.

Pocos minutos después el Comandante dijo algunas palabras sobre más o menos a qué hora pudo ocurrir todo, muchos se relajaron y otros no tanto pues a esa hora les había tocado guardia y eran los más sospechosos. Hinata no se preocupó, ella dormía en ese momento así que nadie podía acusarla, además de que no lo hizo. Jamás le haría daño a nadie de esa manera y mucho menos a Hanji que desde que llego la había apoyado en lo que necesitaba, era lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía en aquel lugar.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando ya todos se habían ido quedando ella sola o al menos eso pensaba;

-Algo me dice que tú tienes que ver con todo esto que está pasando.- Al escuchar aquello se sintió ofendida, como podía siquiera pensar aquello, la había vigilado todo el tiempo el más que nadie debería saber que no lo hizo.

Estaba muy cerca tanto que podían rosar sus cuerpos pero eso no evito que respondiera con seriedad y seguridad

-Yo no lo hice, no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso! Ya debería saberlo me ha estado vigilando estos últimos días.

Rivaille no sabía porque sorprenderse más, si por la razón de que no tartamudeo o porque sabía que el la vigilaba, juraba que había sido discreto con ello, incluso mantenía distancia, eso no hizo más que hacerle sentir más desprecio por ella.

-Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de aquello?.- La forma tan burlesca en que lo dijo hizo que sintiera rabia y frustración. Era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que se sentía de tal manera, podía meterle la culpa al cansancio o al estar lejos de todo lo que algún día conoció o simplemente podía ser sincera y aceptar que se sentía de ese modo no solo porque desconfiase de ella si no porque sus palabras tenían el mismo resultado que tenía en ella las de su padre.

Lo vio acercarse lenta y peligrosamente hasta quedar a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia, pero esto pareció no notarlo Rivaille y si lo hizo no le importo porque siguió acercándose aún más.

-Vas a responder Hyuga.- Su voz era baja pero no por eso dejaba de tener el efecto que requería.

Aun a pesar de su indignación al tenerlo tan cerca la hizo sentirse nerviosa, en ese momento recordó que era su superior y toda su valentía se vino abajo;

-Y-yo l-lo vi, u-un día, e-estaba c-caminando p-por e-el jardín y-y lo vi, p-paso lo m-mismo l-la misma n-noche c-cuando iba a la c-cocina, l-lo vi esconderse n-nuevamentea.- volvio a tartamudear y eso causo que Rivaille sonriera

-Así que me viste. Pues tienes razón.. He estado observándote, no confió en ti y hasta que no sepa porque te haces pasar por amnésica todo lo que pase aquí estará ligado contigo de alguna u otra manera Hyuga, así que cuídate porque descubriré lo que escondes y si eres parte de ellos yo mismo te matare!.- Sin decir nada más se alejó de ella caminando por el largo pasillo sin voltear a mirarla siquiera, todo eso estaba perturbándola, sintió la necesidad de mirar esas gemas azules que tanto amaba para sentirse segura, ya no sabía si fue buena idea haberse unido al cuerpo de exploración, lo único que sabia era que quería volver.


	7. Chapter 7

**LOS PERSONAJES DE QUE SE PRESENTEN EN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LOS MAESTROS MASASHI KISHIMOTO, Y HAJIME ISAYAMA. ACLARADO ESTO, CONTINUEMOS**

 **Pareja: Levi Rivaille & Hinata Hyuga. **

**Advertencia: Como en la mayoría de historias de romances, esta tendrá lemón, lo normal, espero que no les moleste, ((por cierto, es mi primer historia, espero y sea de su agrado)).**

 ** _"Pensamientos"_**

-Hablan

 **-Recuerdo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, el saber que leen mi historia me hace seguir escribiendo y bueno espero no haberlos hecho esperar. También espero que les guste este capítulo, me quedo más corto porque lo admito lo hice hoy en la mañana ya que no me he sentido bien de salud así que espero que les guste y les prometo que en esta semana subiré otro capítulo más xD

 **Hinatahina: Espero que te guste este capítulo, y gracias por tus buenos deseos y por seguir la historia, y espero yo también que pronto lo haga. ^^**

 **Ririchiyo: Muchas gracias también por tus buenos deseos y por seguir la historia! Disfruta el capítulo (:**

 **Atykka: Gracias por seguir la historia y bueno espero que te guste este capítulo y bueno pronto se irá dando lo que tanto esperas! Espero que te guste el capítulo 7 :3**

 **CAPITULO 7**

No se había movido de donde estaba a pesar de que esta vez sí se encontraba completamente sola, las palabras dichas por Rivaille danzaban en su cabeza una tras de otra, lo que vio en el la aturdió, se veía tan seguro de lo que decía que no dudaría en que lo haría si fuese necesario.

No había querido creer en lo que decían sus compañeros sobre el capitán porque en el fondo quería suponer que no era cierto, era verdad que había conocido a personas crueles a lo largo de su vida, personas que no se molestaban en escuchar los ruegos y plegarias con tal de saciarse con el sufrimiento de los demás, como era el caso de Orochimaru, el por la ambición había cavado su propia tumba y aunque no quería admitirlo su padre también estaba entre esas listas.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta del comedor, en estos momentos el estar sola no le vendría nada mal después de todo con la única persona con la que conversaba estaba en este momento mal por lo que había sucedido con sus trabajos.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal del castillo, no veía a nadie por los pasillos cosa que le extraño porque casi siempre si no estaban limpiándolo estaban recorriéndolo en grupo o haciendo cualquier otra cosa por los alrededores.

No sentía la presencia del capitán, por lo que dedujo que se encontraba también con la mayor y con el comandante en su oficina, si eso hubiese pasado en Konoha de seguro y la Hokage hubiese mandado a llamar hasta al mismo Kazekage para encontrar al culpable! Suspiro con pesar.. No podía dejar de pensar que todo esto era su culpa, si no hubiese intervenido en la pelea de Pain con Naruto, ahora no estuviera miles de años en el pasado y por si no fuera poco en un plano diferente al suyo o eso creía, no estaba segura si estaba en el pasado o en otro mundo, era más fácil no pensar en ello, temía el no poder regresar ni volver a ver a las personas que quería Pero.. Cuando fue que había decidido regresar? Acaso eso no era lo que quería? Irse, desaparecer para dejar de ser una molestia y no sufrir más por el desamor de Naruto.. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor el querer volver había nacido en el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a sus amigos, a su primo y al rubio hiperactivo que tenía el sueño de algún día convertirse en Hokage y así proteger a aquella aldea que toda su vida le había dado la espalda pero que sin embargo seguía protegiendo.

Se detuvo unos instantes y se acercó a una de las ventanas, no era tan tarde ya que el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, no sabía que decisión tomar.. Podía huir de toda esta guerra que sabia y no le pertenecía, no sería difícil hacerlo solo tenía que esperar al anochecer e irse pero no podía hacerlo además de que no tenía a donde ir al hacer aquello solamente confirmaría las sospechas del capitán y eso era lo que menos quería, en el fondo quería que él no dudara de ella.

Siguió observando los campos verdes de los alrededores, se veía tan hermosos llenos de árboles que desde donde se encontraba se veían tan pequeños, se preguntaba como podían estar limitados de todo lo que es el mundo, de la naturaleza en sí. Aun no podía creer que vivieran entre muros, sin conocer el mar, el desierto, las llanuras, todo aquello que conformaba su mundo, su hogar.

Cerro los ojos concentrándose en ese sentimiento, queriendo sacar así todas aquellas dudas que tenía, la de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como Neji, la de no ser suficientemente ágil como Sasuke, o inteligente como Shikamaru. Todas esas dudas la hacían querer desistir pero cuando estaba decidida a irse la imagen de aquellos ojos grises apareció en sus pensamientos haciéndola desistir de aquella idea.

Al abrir los ojos quedo sorprendida, siempre pensaba en Naruto cuando sentía que no podía mas, pero esta vez no fueron sus ojos los que vieron si no los de él.. Supuso que aquello fue por la reciente _"conversación"_ que tuvo con él.

Ya luego de unos minutos de pensarlo salió del castillo rumbo al bosque, pare ser exacta al mismo lugar donde había estado entrenando con Rivaille los últimos días, sabía muy bien que era peligroso hacerlo y más si era a plena luz del día pero ese era el único lugar que conocía bien y sabía que nadie estaba cerca, ni siquiera el capitán y no era necesario activar su byakugan para saberlo ya que las veces que habían ido siempre estaba desierto.

Sin pensarlo más se alejó de aquella ventana con una sola idea en mente que era el volverse más fuerte.

.

.

.

.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, primero el saber que tenían solo una semana para ir de expedición, tener que entrenar cada vez más y el enfrentarse a un enemigo peligroso que si se lo capturaba seria la base para aniquilar a todos los titanes y ahora lo que acababa de pasar con todo lo que tenían investigado y si eso fuera poco los gritos de lamento de Hanji no lo dejaban pensar en paz.

Se cuestionaba una y otra vez cada una de las cosas que pasaban por su mente, nunca fue confiado y por eso era que se encontraba en ese momento en la oficina de Erwin frente una paranoica Zoe que lo sacaba de quicio.

-Podrías dejar de llorar y poner atención a lo que estamos hablando.- Gruño, ya cansado de la actitud inmadura de su compañera, en momentos como ahora se cuestionaba como era que seguía con vida aun.

-P-pero es que acaso no lo ves? TODO NUESTRO TRABAJO, LOS AVANCES, TODO FUERON SABOTEADOS!.-Termino gritando igual o peor que antes, lo que provocó que se tapara con una mano el oído ya que no soportaba los ruidos innecesarios y vaya que ese lo era.

-Eso está más que claro, la cuestión es saber quién y porque, y dudo que con tus gritos podamos llegar a una conclusión lógica.

-Crees que fue uno de los cadetes del grupo de Eren.- Pregunto ya más calmada pero con la mirada oscura y sus lentes brillando dándole una apariencia un tanto aterradora, pero nada fuera de lo normal para Erwin y Rivaille que ya estaban acostumbrados a los cambios de humor de la mayor.

-No podemos estar seguros de eso.- Intervino Erwin por primera vez.- Creo que tenemos que estar alerta con todos, cualquiera puede ser el enemigo y no podemos darnos la libertad de confiar en alguien además Mike y los que estuvieron desde el inicio con nosotros. Al menos no hasta que este asunto se aclare.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Erwin, pero tenemos que pensar alguna manera de atraparlo o atraparlos, hasta el momento solo sabemos que existe un espía entre nosotros, pero. Y si no solo es uno que está en nuestras filas?.- Se dejó caer en el mueble del lado izquierdo de la oficina con sus piernas cruzadas y brazos del mismo modo, todo esto los estaban frustrando, estaban cohibidos, siempre fueron de mentes claras y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-Tienen a alguien en mente?.- Pregunto Hanji después de largos minutos de silencio. Esto tomo desprevenido a Rivaille pero no lo hiso notar sospechaba de Hyuga pero por alguna razón no quería decir su nombre, aún tenía sus dudas y mientras no confirmara sus sospechas guardaría silencio.

-Mientras no tengamos ninguna prueba o confirmación todos son sospechosos, no tenemos que confiarnos de nadie, aunque sean nuestros colegas.- Sentencio con tono neutro como si hace un momento no hubiese tenido una pelea interna consigo mismo a causa de la chica nueva.

-En ese caso nos reuniremos esta noche ya con todos presentes. Está de más decirles que actúen como si nada además de lo que paso con los experimentos hubiese ocurrido.- Finalizo Erwin, obteniendo a cambio un asentimiento de Hanji y una mirada de _"Acaso me vez andando por ahí con cara de ((ustedes son sospechosos de todo))"_ eso hizo reír en sus adentro al comandante que sabía muy bien que pasara el tiempo que pasase el jamás cambiaria y eso era algo que al mismo tiempo lo ponía un poco triste ya que le gustaría que su amigo encontrara la felicidad, pero en esta guerra eso era algo que no estaba permitido, no mientras hubieran enemigos por derrotar.

Ya fuera de la oficina se encontraba Hanji al lado de Rivaille caminando sin decir palabra alguna. Cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, el tiempo se acortaba, era todo o nada y estaban seguros que a los mayores no les temblaría el pulso para cerrar el equipo de exploración y llevarse a Eren si es que fallaban en esta misión. Si esto hubiese pasado hace unos años atrás no les hubiese importado, pero ahora era diferente ya que podían encontrar la manera de acabar con los titanes y esa era yendo al sótano de la antigua casa de Eren que se encontraba en el muro María.

-Reúne a todos los cadetes. En 10 minutos los espero afuera, diles que si llegan un minuto tarde tendrán un castigo que no les gustara y que preferirían limpiar todo el castillo solo con un trapo a cumplir con lo que tengo pensado hacerles.

No espero respuesta y aceleró el paso rumbo a las afueras del castillo dejando a una nerviosa Hanji que no sabía cómo hacer para encontrar a todos en un lugar tan grande y en tan poco tiempo.

Maldición en voz baja al enano que tenia de amigo, pero ya se las cobraría después, y sin más marcho en busca de los chicos.

Cerca de la puerta principal se encontraban un grupo de chicos conformados por Sasha, Jean, Armin, Mikasa y Eren Jeager. Estaban reunidos manteniendo una conversación amena sin dar a notar lo nerviosos que estaban por la expedición que tendrían en poco tiempo. Todos reían por lo que acababa de decir Sasha de como meterse a robar en las noches sin que nadie la viera disfrazada de ladrona. Realmente eran sorprendente las cosas que se le ocurrían ya que estando en el cuerpo de exploración y con Levi como capitán era casi imposible salir ilesa si la llegasen a descubrir.

Miraron a un costado al escuchar la puerta abrirse, estaban uniformados ya que aún no era su día libre pero ya habían terminado los entrenamientos hace ya bastante tiempo, pero al ver como el capitán hacia señas para que lo siguiera supieron que el verdadero entrenamiento aun no empezaba.

Ya habían pasado los 10 minutos y todos sorpresivamente se encontraban frente a el formados ordenadamente esperando las indicaciones del capitán.

Los observaba a todos examinándolos a cada uno de ellos, intentando ver al culpable en sus rostros. Sabía que no conseguiría nada de esa manera ya que si bien no estaban asustados estaban serios y eso claramente no le daba pauta para saber quién era, volvió a mirarlos y frunció el ceño al percatarse de que la única persona que faltaba era aquella que tanto mantenía presente en su mente Hinata Hyuga.

.

.

.

.

Seguía saltando los árboles, faltaba poco para llegar a aquel lugar y poder entrenar como era debido, tenía activado el byakugan cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie que pudiese verla, sería un peligro y estaba segura que si se enteraban no entenderían lo que era y mucho menos de donde pertenecía. Había extrañado tanto eso, poder correr a su manera, usar el byakugan libremente y poder entrenar hasta sentirse desfallecer, todo eso su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos ya que no le eran suficiente entrenar como soldado, su nivel era más alto y necesitaba perfeccionar sus movimientos y habilidades.

Llego pronto al lugar en pocos minutos, tenía puesto el traje de maniobras, aunque hubiese preferido su ropa ya que estaba acostumbrada a él y le era mucho más cómodo. Dejando todo eso atrás se concentró en un árbol en especial y empezó a darle golpes y patadas. Estuvo así por una hora sin parar ni bajar su rendimiento, tenía unas gotas de sudor por el esfuerzo, ato su cabello en una coleta para que así no le estorbara al momento de hacer algunas técnicas que consistía en movimientos constantes.

Estaba tan concentrada y entregada en cada golpe y técnica que no se percató de que estaba anocheciendo, aun no se sentía cansada, fueron varios días de descanso, de estrés y preocupaciones que esa era la mejor forma de sacar todo en sí.

Cuando termino ya había anochecido, las estrellas estaban por todo el lugar, era hermoso, mágico, un espectáculo digno de ver acompañada, se imaginó estar así con Naruto, el abrazándola y ella como siempre sonrojada al punto del desmayo, sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, su corazón seguía anhelando al portador del rasengan y esperaba volverlo a ver después de que todo terminara, si aun seguía con vida por supuesto.

Recogió su chaleco que en algún momento de la tarde se había quitado y reviso el lugar hasta donde se encontraba los jardines del castillo, su byakugan le permitía alcanzar esa distancia, sin divisar amenaza corrió y salto árbol por árbol para dirigirse nuevamente al castillo sin imaginarse que por horas la había estado buscando un enojado Rivaille y una burlona Hanji.

.

.

.

Toda la tarde habían entrenado sin descanso, el capitán se mostraba más molesto de lo normal y nadie entendía por qué aunque la verdad no querían saberlo, era suficiente el verle la cara para saber que algo pasaba y eran lo suficientemente inteligente para no preguntar, no es que él les tuviera confianza, siempre lo vieron como un hombre reservado, amargado y violento, a excepción de Eren e Historia que para el primero era su ejemplo a seguir y para la segunda ninguna persona era mala.

Todos los presentes le tenían un gran respeto o al menos eso mostraba ya que conocían las habilidades del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y aunque solía ser para algunos una persona sin sentimientos no podían negar que como líder era el mejor.

Terminaron después de siete horas de entrenamiento sin descanso, estaban cansados, abatidos, algunos no sentían sus piernas como era el caso de Jean que no se molestaba en pararse del suelo. Siempre habían entrenado duro pero esta vez eran los entrenamientos más duros y pesados, más de uno tenía pena por la chica nueva ya que era la única que había faltado y viendo cómo se encontraba el capitán y con la promesa que la mayor les había dicho que haría si llegaban tarde no dudaría que sacaría todo su enojo con ella.

Había pasado dos horas desde que los entrenamientos se habían terminado, se había dado una ducha y vestido con una camisa blanca, un chaleco café cerrado, pantalones negros, y botas del mismo color, no era tan tarde, eran las 7:30 y aun no había ido a cenar, no tenía hambre, era una de esas noches en las que el cielo estaba estrellado y el viento se encontraba calmado. Camino hasta llegar a unas escaleras fuera del castillo, se sentó en uno de los escalones olvidándose de que posiblemente no lo limpiaron bien y se puso a pensar..

Nuevamente a pensar.. No quería hacerlo pero era inevitable. En noches como aquella desearía poder estar en otro lugar, tal vez en uno donde no tuvieran que luchar para no ser devorados, en uno donde pudieran ser libres y hacer su vida como quisiera, tal vez en un lugar así podría mantenerse al menos tranquilo y no en una constante guerra..

Suspiro y pensó.. Había mandado a buscar después de los entrenamientos a Hyuga en el sótano creyendo que se encontraba ahí pero no lo estaba, luego el mismo la busco en todo el castillo, quería saber porque no fue a entrenar y por supuesto castigarla por su falta, nadie tenía corona en ese lugar y mucho menos siendo nueva, a unos días de salir de expedición, era algo que no podía dejar pasar ni siquiera a los de su equipo.

Reviso cada parte del castillo pero no la encontró en ningún lugar, no tenían permitido salir de los alrededores al menos de que sea su día libre o fuese necesario cosa que en este caso no era ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

Y ahí estaba el sentado en aquella escalera pensando en todo lo que había vivido, lo que había perdido, y culpándose nuevamente por las muertes que no pudo impedir. Se sentía pequeño, sin fuerzas ni ganas en ese momento, sabía que en pocas horas tenía que poner su máscara de frialdad a la que ya se había acostumbrado y podría decir que era parte de él.

Sintió la presencia de alguien más que se sentaba a su lado, aun así no quito la mirada del frente, sabía perfectamente quien era y lo confirmo al escuchar su voz chillona y molesta

-Enanin que haces tan solito a esta hora?.- Pregunto una contenta Hanji que ahora miraba también al frente como si recordase algo que la hacía feliz.

-Nada que te importe cuatro ojos de. Mierda.- Y eso fue todo para que ella pusiera su típica cara burlona y respondiera sin titubeos

-Enanin, me dijeron que estabas buscando a Hinata acaso le pedirás una cita?.- Hablo con toda la intención de hacerlo enojar, le debía una y ahora se la estaba cobrando.

Levi miro a Hanji con sorpresa disfrazada de indiferencia y enojo. Sin decir nada se puso de pie, la miro y le dio una patada den la rodilla que de seguro la dejaría sin caminar bien por un día. Sin sentir remordimientos se giró y camino hasta la entrada, no valía la pena responderle con palabras si podía hacerlo con golpes, iba a entrar cuando escucho nuevamente hablar a la mayor, paro y se giró nuevamente quedando viendo ahora de pie con mucho esfuerzo a una sonriente y burlona Hanji y a una sorprendida, asustada y sonrojada Hyuga.


	8. Chapter 8

**LOS PERSONAJES DE QUE SE PRESENTEN EN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LOS MAESTROS MASASHI KISHIMOTO, Y HAJIME ISAYAMA. ACLARADO ESTO, CONTINUEMOS**

 **Pareja: Levi Rivaille & Hinata Hyuga. **

**Advertencia: Como en la mayoría de historias de romances, esta tendrá lemón, lo normal, espero que no les moleste, ((por cierto, es mi primer historia, espero y sea de su agrado)).**

 ** _"Pensamientos"_**

-Hablan

 **-Recuerdo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola.. Bueno quería pedirle disculpas a cada uno de ustedes. Sé que he sido irresponsable por no haber subido más capítulos y realmente lo siento.

Primero que nada quiero decirles que no dejare esta historia inconclusa, la terminare aunque me tarde 10 años.. ((okay exagere))

La razón por la que no he actualizado además de que era porque mi papa me confisco la computadora y el celular, es porque he estado ocupada, pronto entrare a la Universidad y he pasado muy ocupada en eso. Realmente lo siento, quiero disculparme especialmente con **Ririchiyo, Hinatahina, Atykka y Kuro Jackeline**.. Gracias por leer mi historia y si aún siguen ahí gracias por leer este capítulo..

Espero y puedan aceptar mis disculpas, estaría muy feliz si así fuera..

Y bueno espero que les guste este capítulo! Cuídense

 ** _Ririchiyo:_** Muchas gracias por haber comentado y bueno solo era gripe y me recupere rápido aunque ahora me volvió a dar.. :p Espero que tú te hayas recuperado rápido igual y estés muy bien :) Espero que aun estés por aquí ^^ Y discúlpame por la tardanza en serio, cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida de la mejor manera.. :)

 ** _Hinatahina:_** Gracias guapa por tus buenos deseos y sí, me alivie pronto aunque ahora nuevamente tengo gripe u.u pero todo está bien :) Me alegro que te haya gustado y si la había hecho súper rápido y espero que también te guste este capítulo, no quiero decepcionarlos.. Sé que me demore siglos y pido disculpas.. Espero que te guste este capítulo, si es así házmelo saber, si no también ^^ Cuídate! Espero que aun digas la historia :3

 ** _Kuro Jackeline:_** Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Disculpa si demore en subir un nuevo capítulo y me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, y no te preocupes yo entiendo.. Me gustaría leerla de seguro será muy buena, suerte en ella y esfuérzate.. Me dirás cuando la subas! :*

 ** _Atykka:_** Hola guapa! Gracias por tu mensaje.. Fue tu último mensaje el que me animo a subirlo hoy, estaba esperando a hacerlo después pero es cierto, espere mucho tiempo y no pensé en los que leían mi historia, pero es que en serio estaba muy ocupada! Pero me alegra que hayas enviado ese mensaje :) espero que te guste y respecto a tu sugerencia si Krista sería una buena amiga pero veremos qué pasa, no puedo hacer spoiler aunque quisiera! Y si Hanji es un amor, ella es la que mantiene entretenida a Levi aunque lo niegue y seguirá asa no te preocupes ^^

Y te aseguro que Hinata sorprenderá a más de uno!

Otra vez disculpa la tardanza y gracias por tu ultimo mensajes.. Por el fue todo.

Pd: Suerte en la escuela, saca buenas calificaciones!

 **CAPITULO 8**

La noche cayó sin sorprenderla en lo absoluto. Había tratado de ser lo más cuidadosa al momento de volver, sabía perfectamente que estaba prohibido salir de los alrededores del castillo sin la aprobación de alguno de Rivaille o Hanji y eso ella lo sabía mejor que nadie puesto que había sido testigo de lo mucho que sus compañeros de equipo ansiaban salir al pueblo o visitar a su familia u amigos, algo que ella no podía hacer porque y no estaba segura si algún día lo haría, pero no por ello iba a dejar de intentar aunque sabía que no podía seguir bajando la guardia ni darle motivos a nadie de sospechar mucho menos a aquel hombre de cabellos negros y ojos grises con el que hace apenas unas horas atrás mantuvo una especie de "conversación" muy poco amigable.

Mientras caminaba de regreso hacia el cuartel general, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos la llevaran a todo lo ocurrido desde el día en que despertó y supo que no se encontraba en el lugar donde nació y creció. Tenía miedo y lo admitía sin objeción alguna, temía no regresar ni ver a todos los que le importaban y ahora más que nunca extrañaba! Le aterraba el pensar que de alguna o otra manera fuera la culpable de la muerte de alguno de sus compañeros o del mismo Capitán que aunque se viera fuerte e invencible sabia por experiencia que los más fuertes caían también.. Como fue el caso de Hiraya y del tercer y cuarto Hokage y del mismo Itachi Uchiha.

Paro en seco al imaginar que algo así le pudiera pasar a Rivaille, sintió como su pecho se oprimía sin saber el porqué de aquello. Si bien era cierto que en ocasiones se sentía identificada con él, y él le había salvado la vida no era razón para que se sintiera de esa manera.. Debía ser por todo en general ya que no había forma de que se sintiera así por pensar que le pudiese pasar algo cierto? Se sonrojo y trato de auto convencerse de que esa punzada que sintió en su pecho era por todo lo que estaba pasando, y de cierto modo se intentaba auto-convencerse también.

Siguió caminando tratando de alejar esa idea de su mente e ignorar aquella sensación que solo lograba confundirla y hacerle desistir de seguir siendo parte del equipo de exploración, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que había llegado hasta la entrada del castillo y mucho menos de las dos siluetas que en frente de ella se encontraban hasta que escucho la voz de Hanji que se encontraba acompañada de un molesto Rivaille

.

.

.

.

-TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! EL QUE HINATA HAYA DESAPARECIDO ES TU CULPA UZUMAKI.- Gritaba un colérico Neji en la oficina de la Hokague siendo observado en silencio por el grupo de búsqueda que habían designado semanas atrás.

Tsunade observaba y escuchaba en silencio los gritos del portador del byakugan entendiendo perfectamente su impotencia por no tener noticias de la joven que juro proteger y cuidar, a su lado un cabizbajo rubio que hace pocos días había sido dado de alta no pronunciaba palabra alguna por aquella acusación ya que sabía que él era culpable de la desaparición de la pelinegra.. Nadie en la sala podría ocultar lo decepcionados que estaban de no poder tan siquiera dar con la ubicación de la joven heredera, precia como si se hubiese esfumado, evaporado y eso que todas las aldeas estaban al tanto.

-Hemos buscado en todas partes sin encontrar rastros de Hinata. No podemos continuar en movimiento si no tenemos por lo menos una ubicación confiable que seguir.- hablo Shikamaru ya cansado de los gritos del Hyuga que miraba con odio a Naruto.-

-La única persona que nos puede decir que paso es Naruto.- Intervino Ino tratando de mantener la calma pero sin lograrlo del todo ya que estaba más que preocupada por no saber cómo sobrellevar esa situación. Camino hasta situarse al frente del oji-azul que un percatándose de aquello no despegaba su mirada del piso, aun así podía sentir la mirada de tristeza que le regalaba la ninja médico lo que hizo que se sintiera más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

-Trata de recordar algo por favor, intenta recordar que paso después de que te atacara Pain ¿recuerdas si alguien estaba cerca? Y si es así ¿Cómo eran? ¿Tenían la insignia de su aldea o eran renegados? O si ella simplemente huyo!.- Todos sabían incluyendo Neji que el rubio se sentía culpable y perturbado! Nadie podía culparlo, él no había previsto la aparición de Hinata en aquel momento y aun a pesar de ello no podía con su conciencia, ni mucho menos mirar a la cara al Hyuga que estaba de brazos cruzados esperando por la respuesta que sabía que no podía dar por el simple hecho de no recordar nada de lo ocurrido..

Alzo su mirada y se encontró con los ojos suplicantes de Ino, sonrió tristemente, no se había equivocado y eso lo hizo sentirse más miserable de lo que ya de por si se sentía. Suspiro y con voz ahogada confirmó lo que ya todos predecían.

-Y-yo no recuerdo que paso después de convertirme en el modo sabio.. Solo sé que Pain la ataco y luego de eso todo se volvió borroso y confuso.- Cerro los ojos de impotencia y antes de darse cuenta había susurrado en medio de jadeos un "lo siento".- Al decir aquello sus ojos se cristalizaron, se controló lo más que pudo para no llorar, espero unos segundos ya que nadie intervenía y continuo pero esta vez su mirada se dirigió a una perlada que aun a pesar de su estado no mostraba emoción alguna que no fuera furia..

Sin preocuparse de aquello se soltó de el agarre de la rubia que aún tenía su mano en su hombro y se acercó al Anbu con pasos decididos! Ya frente a él lo miro con toda la seriedad que podía y sin importar lo que pasase después hablo

-No sé cómo hare pero la encontraré! Así tenga que recorrer el mundo centímetro por centímetros, pulgada por pulgada, pasar océanos, desiertos, llanuras o pasar por quien tenga que pasar para encontrar a Hinata ten por seguro que lo haré, la encontraré y la traeré de nuevo de regreso, así sea lo último que haga juro que la encontraré o dejo de llamarme Naruto Uzumaki!.-

-Entonces que esperas para comenzar! Acaso una invitación? Más te vale Naruto Uzumaki cumplir con tu palabra y no descansar hasta encontrarla porque mientras no lo hagas no te dejare tranquilo entendiste?.-

-Claramente Neji, y no te preocupes la encontraré.- Y mirando a los otros se corrigió y reafirmo.- La encontraremos y traeremos de vuelta!

Neji asintió y relajo un poco su mirada y la desesperación que sentía.. Quería tener la seguridad de que su prima estaría bien.. Con vida! Pero mientras más pasaba los días más difícil se le hacia el poder creerlo, quería.. No deseaba que su pequeña prima estuviera bien y que no le hicieran daño donde quiera que estuviese pero eso era difícil y más en tiempos de guerra.. Agradecía que a pesar de ello la Hokage no haya detenido la búsqueda aun sin tener resultados favorables.

Su familia no había movido ningún dedo en su búsqueda y la única un poco interesada en cómo va todo lo relacionado a ella era Hanabi que aunque lo ocultaba muy bien quería a su hermana mucho más de lo que podía admitirlo por su orgullo, él lo sabía.

Aquellas palabras de Naruto dejaron a más de uno sorprendido pero no tanto como la respuesta del joven Hyuga ya que incluso la Hokage pensó que tenía que intervenir aunque por suerte no fue necesario.

Después de una hora salieron de la oficina de la Hokage sin haber logrado algo concreto como ya lo habían supuesto.. No podían culpar a la mujer por querer posponer la búsqueda por algunos días y aunque cada uno de ellos lo negaran se sentían cansados, desgastados y sin muchas energías pero al parecer ninguno lo había notado hasta ese momento en que se sentía todo tipo de cansancio que venían arrastrando desde hace semanas. Cada uno se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas queriendo dormir hasta el día siguiente, las ojeras en sus ojos daban crédito a ello y de un momento a otro las calles de Konoha quedaron desiertas con tan solo dos ninjas caminando en silencio.

-Deberías ir a descansar, hace poco saliste del hospital y aun estas convaleciente..

-Estoy bien.. Solo necesito caminar un poco y aclarar mis ideas.. Sabes desde que me enteré que Hinata desapareció no dejo des sentirme culpable siento que si hubiese hecho algo al menos si recordara podría encontrarla, Neji yo de verdad lo siento..-Termino lo último en un suspiro ahogado reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir

-No creo que seas el culpable.. Al menos no del todo..-Respondió el Hyuga sin dejar de caminar, sorprendiendo con sus palabras a el Uzumaki.- Yo también soy el culpable, como su guardián debí detenerla y no lo hice.. La deje ir sin detenerla.. Nunca imagine que pasaría algo asi, si tan solo hubiese sabido.- Para esos momentos sus nudillos ya se encontraban blanco por la presión de sus manos, no sabía que más hacer, donde buscar.. Estaba en un callejón sin salida pero no quería admitirlo..

Siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a los campos de entrenamiento, respiro profundo y exhaló. Sintió una mano en su hombro, miro a su lado, Naruto limitaba con una expresión sería y decidida

-Daremos con ella y la traeremos de vuelta a esta su Aldea, su casa.. Su hogar.- Neji no dijo nada pero tenía una duda que le carcomía por dentro

-C-crees que este bien.-Pregunto en oji-blanco en un murmullo con un nudo en la garganta, tratando de disfrazarlo con una mirar seria

-No me preguntes como lo sé.. Pero algo dentro de mí lo cree así.. Sé que lo está y que pronto la volveremos a ver..

Neji lo miro unos segundos para luego fijar su vista a los bellos campos verdes susurrando un

 _"Eso espero"_

.

.

.

.

El ambiente se sentía tenso, Hinata podía oír la voz de la mayor sin prestar atención a lo que decía. No podía creer que había bajado tanto la guardia! Era sin duda una vergüenza de ninja y ahora lo confirmaba, sin importar cuanto se esforzase no podía cambiarlo.

Estaba más que consiente que se les era prohibido salir del castillo pero había confiado en que no se enterarían, era una ninja de búsqueda y sabia la ubicación de sus compañeros, la comandante y el capitán, después de todo supuso que no la descubrirían ya que no había entrenamientos según lo que les habían dicho por eso no conto con que la mayor y el capitán estuvieran ahora frente a ella con claros dignos de que el estar allí era por ella, si lo hubiese sabido no hubiera tomado ese camino o se las habría ingeniado para entrar sin ser vista, era muy buena en eso, tal vez era lo único para lo que era buena! Pero nada de eso importaba en esos momento, tenía que encontrar una excusa para salir de esa situación pero.. ¿Cual?

Cual..

Dejo de pensar cuando se dio cuenta que la comandante seguía hablando y se sintió apenada por haberla ignorado a base de su nerviosismo

-.. Y Rivaille te estaba buscando por todos lados así que decidí ser buena amiga y ayudarlo pero después de todo dónde estabas? No te encontramos en todo el castillo y eso que el enanin busco por todos lados...- Seguía hablando y hablando sin percatarse de la mirada de angustia de la peli-negra que trataba de ocultar sin éxito, ni mucho menos del semblante tan molesto que tenía su camarada.

Cuando por fin parecía que se había cansado de hablar y el silencio rondo en aquel lugar, volvió a abrir la boca pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra más, lo que se escucho fue una voz fría e imponente que haría estremecer a cualquiera incluido al propio comandante Erwin.

-Y dinos Hyuga.. Con que derecho te atreves a desobedecer ordenes de tus superiores?.- Pregunto el capitán sin apartar la vista de la nombrada y procurando no moverse donde se encontraba. Quería saber dónde había estado porque era más que obvio que en el castillo no lo estaba e incluso podría asegurar que no se encontraba cerca, y como no había ido a entrenar estaba seguro que en esos momentos ya no se encontraba en el cuartel.. Pero donde estaba? Con quien estaba? Sería acaso que sus sospechas eran ciertas? O había algo más que aquella ocultaba será cierto que no recordaba? Eran preguntas que se formulaba en su cabeza que no tenían respuesta porque quien en su sano juicio saldría de los alrededores sabiendo que si lo hacían tendrían grande problemas y más si él estaba a cargo! Y estaba seguro que eso la Hyuga lo tenía muy claro, pero entonces?.. La única razón válida que tenía para todo esto era esa y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, tenía que estar alerta.. Aun sin estar del todo convencido

Hinata se mantenía en silencio, su mirada estaba puesta en algún lugar del suelo ya que no podía con aquellos ojos grises que parecía taladrar en el fondo de su alma, respiro profundo pensando en lo que se vendría, quería acabar de una vez pero decir la verdad no era opcional tenía que pensar algo.. Desvío la mirada y la fijo en dirección de Hanji que estaba con expresión serena, le sonrió para luego dirigir su mirada al capitán que no perdía detalle alguno de ella. Lo miro a los ojos y hablo con toda la sinceridad que representaba el mentir.

-F-fui a caminar un poco, q-quería s-saber si estando un momento a solas recordaría algo de mi pasado y-ya que d-desde que estoy a-aquí no he podido r-recordar, p-pero se me paso el tiempo y n-no supe c-como regresar h-hasta a-ahora.- Listo eso era lo que se le había ocurrido y lo único que pudo decir en ese conto tiempo que tuvo para pensar una excusa! Nunca habría sido buena en eso ella mejor que nadie lo sabía pero rogaba porque le creyeran o al menos no le hicieran más preguntas.

Tanto Rivaille como Hanji la escucharon atentamente el primero con cara de no creerle ni una palabra y la segunda con expresión indescifrable mientras sus lentes brillaban. Se podía notar la tensión claramente sumándole el nerviosismo de la joven el cual trataba de cubrir sin mucho éxito, pero conociendo a la chica sabían que era natural y a base de eso no podía saber si mentía o no, a no ser que la mirada directamente a los ojos, y tanto Rivaille como la comandante quedaron de acuerdo en una sola cosa, aquellos ojos solo se encontraban lleno de bondad, ternura, tristeza.. Y del tan conocido nerviosismo que estaban acostumbrados.

Zoe estaba al tanto de las sospechas de Levi y aunque al principio se carcajeo hasta más no poder no podía simplemente descarta aquella posibilidad porque si, aunque sintiera un especial aprecio por la peli-negra tenía que ser objetiva y confiar hasta cierto punto.

-Supongamos que lo que dices es cierto.- Corto con aquellos pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Levi que no dejaba de estudiarla.- Acaso el jardín no es lo suficientemente grande para ir aún más lejos de lo que se ha permitido?.-

-Y-yo n-no...

-Haber Hyuga te lo pondré así de sencillo.- Se acercó a pasos lentos hasta situarse a pocos centímetros de ella.- No me importa si recuerdas o no, si te dan ganas de caminar porque te sientes aburrida pero sabes algo? Aquí, al menos mientras yo estoy a cargo las reglas se respetan y el que no lo hace es castigado independientemente del sexo o la edad.. Esto no es un juego mocosa y si vas a faltar a los entrenamientos porque querías _"recordar"_ entonces no sé qué haces aquí.-

-Levi, no crees que estas siendo un poc..

-No Hanji no estoy siendo nada. Tú más que nadie sabes cómo es esta mierda, todos aquí hemos padecido cualquier clase de necesidades y ninguno ha faltado a un entrenamiento ni se han ido fuera de los alrededores.-

-Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que ha salido de aquí? Además a donde iría! Te recuerdo que desde que está aquí nunca ha salido sola.- Alego Hanji percatándose del tiroteo de la oji-blanco

-Cómo puedes decir eso cuando _TU_ misma estuviste pegada como sanguijuela a mi buscándola!.- En esos momentos ya estaba más que alterado, no podía explicarse porque reaccionaba así pero la idea de que aquella chica de mirada tierna tuviera algo que ver con todos esos monstruos la simple idea de ello lo hacía sentirse molesto, furioso, decepcionado..

-Enano creo que deberías de calmarte un poco no ves que estas asustando a Hin...- Y nuevamente fue interrumpida pero esta vez por el sonido de sollozos proveniente de la parte de atrás, ambos miraron hacia ahí encontrándose a la joven se sorprendieron al percatarse de que su mirada estaba vacía y muy lejos de ahí con claro signo de que se encontraba en un ataque de nervios y próximo al desmayo

-Y-yo l-lo s-siento otoosan p-por f-favor no m-me c-c-castigue p-prometo e-esforzarme y s-ser m-más fuerte p-pero nn-no me c-castigue.-

Tanto comandante como capitán se quedaron asombrados por lo que escucharon, aunque el segundo no lo demostró pero aun así se sentía sorprendido, como es que no se había dado cuenta del estado en que se encontraba Hinata, se reprendió mentalmente, aquella mocosa era muy sensible y no sabía porque si no estaba capacitada emocionalmente había aceptado estar en sus filas era más que obvio que no lo soportaría y aun así algo dentro de él le decía que no estaba siendo del todo sincero, que aquella muchacha era más capaz de lo que imaginaba.

No tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando cuando se percató de que la muchacha se desvanecía y como si fuera en cámara lenta él ya estaba tomándola entre sus brazos impidiendo que cayera al suelo. En ese instante un olor a sangre lleno sus fosas nasales y lo confirmó al escuchar a Zoe murmurar

-Rivaille tiene una herida en su pierna izquierda y varios golpes en su cuerpo, me atrevería a decir que tiene un par de costillas rotas.-

-Pero.. Como?.- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios ya que estaba más concentrado en mirar su rostro, la miro un poco más, se veía tranquila, relajada, pero él sabía que debió haber estado muy agotada para terminar de esa manera, aunque el ataque de nervios podría haber ayudado mucho y en el fondo aunque no lo dijera sabía que era su culpa, no debía hablarle de esa manera aunque estaba más que claro que no la había tratado como a los demás cadetes ese hecho no lo hacía sentí menos responsable.

Pero.. Lo que había dicho antes del colapso.. Que era eso de _"Ottaka" "Otto-sar"_ o como se dijese.. No lo sabía.

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería! Oh no, mejor aún al laboratorio, esa herida en la pierna parece ser grave

-Tks empieza a moverte entonces cuatro ojos de mierda.

-Tranquilo enanin no es momento para pelear hay que revisarla pronto, aun sangra la herida y hay que ver si no está infectada.. Pero como se la pudo haber hecho..

No dijeron más y se dirigieron al laboratorio de la comandante, era casi igual a la enfermería salvo que tenía aparatos y muestras de titanes.. Bueno eso era antes de que destruyeran todo lo que habían logrado pero pese a ello aún tenían cosas necesarias y esencialmente.

Levi agradecía internamente el que todos estuvieran ya en el comedor, no quería dar explicaciones sobre porque traía entre sus brazos a Hyuga y además de eso desmayada. Todo esto le causaba dolor de cabeza y más porque sentía la necesidad de proteger a la joven.. Será que le estaba tomando cariño? No, eso no podía ser, ella aún era sospechosa y aunque fuera el mínimo aprecio, sea por su condición o no, representaba un peligro hasta que no descartara por completo la idea de que era uno de ellos.

Hanji saco las llaves de su chaleco y abrió la puerta con apuro. Entraron y le hizo señas para que recostara a Hinata a la camilla de que estaba en la derecha, sin demorarse la acomodo en ella dejando su pierna izquierda un poco separada de la otra para observar mejor la herida, cargaba pantalones cortos por lo que pudo apreciarla perfectamente, era una cortada muy profunda y por la cantidad de sangre que aun salía de ella, dolorosa! Parecía que se la había hecho con una especie de navaja pero no era seguro

-Apresúrate o quieres que se muera desangrada!.-

-Espera un momento ya estoy allí.-Grito desde el otro extremo la castaña que buscaba desesperadamente alcohol

-Tks date prisa parece que es muy profunda y se infectada pronto.- Murmuro más para sí que para su amiga

-Nunca te había visto preocupado por nadie desde que paso lo de...-

-Cállate y has tu trabajo! Y no estoy preocupado, ella está bajo nuestro mando ya si muere afuera es diferente, pero mientras este aquí, ella y los demás tienen que estar bien.. Además de que aún es sospechosa.- Dijo lo último no muy convencida aunque con esto ya casi todas mis dudas se han disipado respecto al tema pero.. Entonces quien es Hinata Hyuga? Porque de algo estaba seguro esa chica no era honesta.. Al menos no del todo.

Pasaron varios minutos y Hanji estaba tomándole puntos a la herida, frunció un poco el ceño, eso debería haberla despertado, sabia más que nadie lo doloroso que era al no tener anestesia de por medio.. Tendría algo más? Estará bien? Despertara pronto? Todas esas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza y en ese instante la idea de que se le explotaría la cabeza ya no era tan ridícula..

-Enano gruñón sal por unos minutos, necesito revisarla

-Y no lo puedes hacer conmigo presente..- Pregunto un poco molesto. Él era el capitán de Hyuga y si tenía algo más debería saberlo

-Voy a revisarla completamente y no quiero que si llegara a despertarse le de otro ataque al verte mirándola.-Esta vez lo miro con una sonrisa maniática que le hizo estremecer, ya sabía lo que estaba pensando y se abstuvo de darle una buena patada y mandarla a volar un par de metros

-Uff está bien! Vendré después.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y sin enano a la vista se dispuso a desvestirla sin quitarle la ropa interior, ahogo un grito al ver las múltiples cicatrices a lo largo del pecho, abdomen y hombros.. Ahora tenía una idea del porque era así.. Tan insegura.. "Pobre chica" pensó sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se humedecieron. Hinata era una de las personas más dulces, tiernas, bondadosas y amigables que había conocido, como le pudieron haber hecho algo así.. Era como si hubiese vivido en una especie de guerra cosa que le pareció imposible ya que apenas era una niña.

No lo pensó dos veces y empezó a curar las heridas recientes eran más rasguños que heridas pero aun así se hizo cargo de ellas una por una conteniendo así las lágrimas que querían salir.. Había visto morir a chicos y grandes pero ver aquellas marcas en Hinata la hizo darse cuenta de lo cruel que era el mundo en realidad.. Las personas! Tardo unos minutos más en cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden se dispuso a vestirla nuevamente, tomo su blusa y ser la puso tratando de hacerle el menor daño posible al igual que su shorts lo tomo y se lo puso intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos pero en uno de ellos no pudo evitar hacerlo, instante algo de uno de los cae al suelo haciendo ruido por toda la sala..

Se agachó para tomarlo entre sus manos sin saber que era exactamente, parecía una especie de banda con un símbolo que jamás había visto. La observo por un largo tiempo hasta que se percató que n la parte trasera había algo escrito. _"Shinobi de la hoja"_

-Que significa..

-Que significa que?.-Hablo la voz de Rivaille que ya se había cansado de esperar y decidió entrar.. Al ver que no respondía volvió a preguntar esta vez percatándose de la mujer mantenía sus manos entre su espalda como si tratara de ocultar algo

-Hanji que estas ocultando.- Esta vez se dirigió hacia ella cualquier cosa que tuviera referente a la oji-blanco le importaba no sabía por qué pero era así...

-Mira maldita cuatro ojos me vas a decir que es lo que tienes ahí o te moleré a golpes, después te tirare a la basura y ..- Pero sus reclamos se quedaron ahí al mirar las múltiples cicatrices en el cuerpo de Hinata.. Hanji se maldijo internamente por no haberle abrochado la camisa ahora Rivaille la ahogaría de preguntas hasta podía asegurar que la torturaría si fuese necesario si con eso hablaba... Pero ella no tiene memoria se recordó, será muy difícil saber cómo se las hizo a no ser..

-Sal de aquí Hanji

-Q-que?

-QUE SALGAS DE AQUI!.-Grito a todo pulmón sorprendiendo a la mayor y a el mismo.-

-Levi, se lo que estás pensando pero ella no sabe nada, recuerda que tiene amnesia y no podrá responder a tus preguntas, porque no esperas hasta mañana yo me hare cargo de todo esta noche ya mañana podrás hacerle todas las preguntas que quieras

-No, yo hablare con ella ahora así que has que despierte o lárgate

-No puedo hacerlo, el desgaste de su cuerpo fue mucho, no me sorprendería si despierta mañana al medio día

-Está bien, vendré mañana y más te vale que este despierta.. Aun no nos ha dicho donde estuvo h viendo esas heridas dudo mucho que haya estado "caminando".- Lo dijo evidente sarcasmo haciendo que la otra riera un poco

-En serio te ha dado fuerte

El la miro confundido pero no le dio importancia, le dio una última mirada a la Hyuga y se fue..

Hanji se acercó a ella aun con la banda en manos, era una suerte que el enano se haya olvidado de que estaba ocultando algo..

Tomo la mano de la aun desmayada peli-negra y susurro para sí misma

 _-Quien eres Hinata Hyuga.._


	9. Comunicado

Hola..

Quería disculparme por no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo, créanme que no ha sido intencionalmente, tengo una muy buena razón para no haber actualizado y no es exactamente haber entrado en la Universidad que de hecho aún no asisto

No se si escucharon sobre el terremoto que se situó en Ecuador el 16 de Abril de este año? De seguro que la mayoría de ustedes están enterado. El caso es que yo soy Ecuatoriana y el lugar en donde vivo fue una de las zonas afectada por el terremoto..

Gracias a Dios mi familia, amigos y yo no resultamos heridos, pero pasamos momentos horribles, créanme que pasar por eso en plena noche es algo que no le deseo a nadie.

Aun después de un mes y medio siguen habiendo replicas y en lo personal temo que vuelva a ver otro más fuerte. Mi casa no tuvo daño, pero algunas paredes están cuarteadas como era de esperarse pero nada de qué preocuparse.. Porque les cuento esto? Es porque la razón de no haber subido capitulo es esa, me gustaría decirles que ahora tengo un capitulo para ustedes pero no es así, solo tengo la mitad de un capitulo escrito, pero terminare Paralelo Amor, es una promesa!

Ahora no me siento apta para escribir, de hecho no me he conectado hasta ahora, la ciudad en donde vivo, el centro de la ciudad está destruido, casas caídas, aun no empiezan clases en Manabí, porque soy de Manabí. En fin, lo que quería decirles es que terminare este Fanic y si no subo capitulo en dos meses es porque algo me paso!

Espero que logren comprenderme un poco. Jamás pensé que algo así podría pasar y esta demás decirles que esa noche me la pase llorando porque decían que iba a ver un terremoto más grande y que además habría un tsunami. Pero el punto no es ese..

Les agradezco su comprensión y no se preocupen que seguiré con la historia!

 ** _Hinatahina, Ririchiyo, Atykka, Jackei98, Noelia, Kagura, Viana D'Ascolli, Sakuritaa2202, Guest._**

Chicas sé que aún están ahí pendientes de mi actualización y lo agradezco demasiado, por ustedes y por los que leen paralelo amor seguiré. Espero que me sepan comprender y bueno cuídense! Hasta menos de dos meses xD

P.D: Estudiaran mucho -.-" Sean felices!

Todos sean felices!

Att: Adriana.


	10. LEER COMUNICADO DEL FANFIC

Hola a todos!

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber cumplido con mi palabra y subir el siguiente capítulo en el tiempo que había notificado que lo haría.

He estado muy ocupada, con la universidad y algunos problemas de salud y personales.. Sé que no es excusa pero por esas razones no he podido actualizar.. aún estoy pensando en seguirla pero si lo hare será todo o por lo menos la mayoría de la historia la subiría al mismo tiempo porque se lo molesto que es esperar a que suban los capítulos rápido y hay muchos que como yo no actualizan o se tardan meses..

Mi error fue haberla subido sin terminarla..

Ahora es cuestión de ustedes si quieren que la termine porque las ganas están créanme y bueno si quieren que la siga la continuare de inmediato pero como dije anteriormente solo actualizare cuando tenga todos los capítulos o la mayor parte terminados.

Gracias por sus mensajes y es por ellos que he decidido escribir esto porque más fácil sería eliminar mi cuenta pero no, quiero continuarla si ustedes lo desean.

Envíen sus comentarios y notifíquenme su respuesta

Nuevamente discúlpenme por no cumplir con mi palabra especialmente a

Ririchiyo

Hinatahina

Atykka

Jackei98

Kagura

Viana D'Ascolli

Sakuritaa2202

Guest

Ale3244

Akirakuralosaki18

RankaxAlto

VYTA2000

Ale

Son los que han seguido mi historia y comentado pidiendo que continúe.

Bueno, me despido pero créanme que si me lo piden continuare aunque se me complique con la universidad, no importa.

Cuídense, sean felices! Disfruten de la vida de manera sana y no sufran por amores!

Att: Adriana.


End file.
